


《自深深处/From Deeply Deep》

by raojia



Category: Harry Potter - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-22
Updated: 2019-04-22
Packaged: 2020-01-24 00:45:34
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 41,611
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18560494
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/raojia/pseuds/raojia
Summary: 致退色的回忆你们在天明前融入虚无你对他的爱有多强烈，你对他的恨就有多深刻。你对他的爱有多真实，你对他的恨就有多虚假。——题记碰上你，对我是危险的，而在那个特定时候碰上你，对我则成了致命。——Oscar Wilde





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> 注意事项：1.JP第一人称  
> 2.区区是个纯粹的英文学渣  
> 3.采用百度百科 亲世代 词条的时间轴

你对他的爱有多强烈，你对他的恨就有多深刻。

你对他的爱有多真实，你对他的恨就有多虚假。

——题记

碰上你，对我是危险的，而在那个特定时候碰上你，对我则成了致命。——Oscar Wilde

 

001

我并不知道的是，一见钟情这个词并非只适用于初见，它可以用来描写任何一个心脏骤停的瞬间，与你认不认识那个人并无关系。而最糟糕的是，我不能控制这种行为产生的时间，地点，以及对象。

而在那个该死的时刻来临之前，我以为我深爱Lily。

所以我说了，那是个糟糕的，该死的时刻。

002

如果要为那一团糟找一个直接责任人，我一定回会毫不犹豫的推举Padfoot，不，就算他是我兄弟我也一定要把责任推给他，就冲那消息是他告诉我的。

“嘿，Prongs，有件事我猜你会感兴趣，”Sirius说，晃着他的南瓜汁杯子，某种程度上，我觉得那种饮料的颜色肖似脑浆。

“Reason？”我稍稍挑起了眉毛，注意到Moony几不可察的扭开了脸，于是我大概猜到了那消息，而之后，Sirius的话也证实了我的猜测。

“这可是关于你家Evans的，”他说，朝我露出了一个带着恶意的笑容，明显在针对某位Slytherin，“她和另一位主角，你知道我指谁，今天下午约在了湖边，说是讨论魔药学，而我猜你会给他一个‘美妙’的约会？”

“Well，我想是的，不过你知道具体时间么？我昨晚睡得太晚，在处理这件‘小事’之前我希望能补一会觉。”我说，瞥了一眼Slytherin的长桌，发现鼻涕精背对着我们，腰挺得很直，我收回了视线。

“那么看来你得在草坪上补觉了，Prongs，”Sirius耸肩，“Evans是不会把细节告诉我的。”

“实际上，”Moony插话，声音有点轻微的不悦，那是他反对我们行事却又不得不妥协时的音调，“我想提醒你的是，就连他们约见这件事情也是你偷听来的，”而后他转向我，有点抱歉的样子，“所以James，如果你非去不可的话，你只能一个人，这是我之前和Sirius说好的。”他无视了Sirius的抱怨。

“无所谓。”我说，百无聊赖的戳着盘子里的培根，我现在没有一点儿食欲。

而如果我早知道我一个人去回发生些什么，无论如何我都该说服Remus让Sirius和我一起的。

003

那天的阳光很好。

出于隐蔽和补眠的目的，我钻进了一丛灌木之后，这还能防止我的眼镜在太阳底下疯狂的反光。

而当我醒来的时候，Lily还没到，湖边只有鼻涕精一个人的身影，他看上去依然和这好天气格格不入。

然后我犯下了第一个错误，即没有立刻给他一个清水如泉或者别的什么来毁了他和Lily的会面，而是在意识不清的时候开始无聊的观察他。

如果之前有人和我说，我有一天回看着鼻涕精的身影看的目不转睛，我一定会因为他得了妄想症而努力把他送进St. Mungo的，可是实际上，现在该去St. Mungo的人是我。

因为我真的难以移开视线。

说真的，我难以理解为什么他的袍子看上去总是比其他人的更为破旧，就好像他没有钱换似的，哦等等，或许他是真的没有钱换。

我隐约的想到平日里听来的传言，在心中给这男孩贴上了贫穷的标签。

一个混血，贫穷的Slytherin，果真是‘特立独行’。我在心中嗤笑，而后继续肆无忌惮的上下打量他，而后我才意识到那具和我同龄的身躯有多瘦弱，即使某种程度上他的身体线条柔软好看。他的皮肤苍白如纸，和过分黑的头发一起形成鲜明的色差，这还不算阳光在他脸上投射下的斑驳阴影。而之后我犯下了第二个错，我看向了他的眼睛。

直到很久之后我都没能找到恰当的词句来形容那一刻，那种只可意会的心情让我瞬间只想喊Merlin。

我从来没有见过鼻涕精这样的眼神，不，准确地说，是我从来没有留意过他诅咒人之外的眼神，我嘲弄他，欺侮他，居高临下的视他为一个玩具，而没有人会在意一个玩具的神情。

可现在我关注到了。

那双黑色的，幽深的，甚至隐隐透着绝望的眼睛让我有种溺水的错觉，一瞬间我被那些雾霭沉沉的忧伤击溃，它们顺着血液钻进我心里。

心跳忽然变得很快很快，我甚至能清楚听见胸腔中心脏每一下坚实跳动的声音，可是，可是我却忽然觉得此时此刻连呼吸都没有意义。

我知道有什么东西被彻底改变了，不可挽回的。

直到我顺着他的视线看见Lily，又被她发出的响动惊到我才得以从思维深处的呆滞中清醒，我大口的喘息者，忽然丧失了留下来的勇气。

而在那时候我就清楚的意识到，我完了。

004  
我几乎是用逃的回了寝室。

经过公共休息室的时候我知道其它Gryffindor在和我打招呼，可是我的大脑一片混乱，根本没有办法一一做出回应，而我现在无比庆幸的是Sirius和Remus都不在，此刻我还可以掩饰自己的内心。

我需要休息。

005  
我猜我做了个梦。

梦醒的时候我注意到窗外的天色昏暗的异常，而后我听到Padfoot和Moony在小声地说话，我清了清喉咙。

“下雨了么？Moony，天这么黑。”

“事实上是你睡得太久了，”Remus愣了一下，然后很快反应过来，转向我的床，“你已经错过晚餐了，Prongs。”

哦，这可真是个好消息，都怪鼻涕精。我在床上翻了个白眼想到，坐起来继续说，“反正你们会给我准备晚餐的，right，my love？”

“当然，”Moony笑了，拿了一块三明治，“不过‘my love’还是去对你的Evans说吧，顺带一提，我很高兴你下午没去。”

“可我不高兴，”这时候Sirius插话，“你居然没去！我本来很期待你的恶作剧的你知道，我们都失望透顶！”

“我不失望，Sirius。”

“哈，我是指Peter，对吧。”

“呃，我，我，”

“够了，”我捂着头说，“照顾一下一个刚刚醒来，饥肠辘辘的可怜人，OK？”我接过了Remus的三明治。

“But，”Sirius看上去似乎还想抗议什么，但我是真的不想继续听了，于是我用一个名字终止了他接下来的所有抱怨。

“Regulus，”我对他说，“我下午碰到他来着。”

他的表情几乎是立刻就僵住了，“…当然你会，”过了好一会儿后他才挤出来四个字，很不自在的样子，“你好好歇着吧，我还有论文。”

他没再说话。

006  
有什么非常，非常错误的事情发生在了我身上，或者准确的说，我猜是鼻涕精的那些诅咒终于起了作用，可是我相信他还没有足够的智商和胆量来诅咒他的死敌爱上他。

他只会诅咒我去死，或者稍微轻一点，走路掉进坑里，骑扫帚摔进湖里，吃饭吃到一些‘独特’的美味然后半死不活的躺在校医室里。

我甚至能轻松的在脑海里勾勒出他诅咒人的样子，眉毛皱起来，视线是怨毒的，然而唇角却会扬起一个残酷的，转瞬即逝的弧度。

而我知道这个，是因为他平日就是这么诅咒我们的。

明明就卑劣的无可救药，却还偏偏要表现的高贵不可冒犯。

这似乎是我讨厌他甚至超过Malfoy的原因之一 。

虽然后来我意识到，我的那些厌恶，实际上源于他展现出来的那种轻蔑，让我无端的觉得我于他注定是个陌路人。

无论我做什么都不能改变他，或者只是稍稍影响他。

我痛恨那种无能为力的感觉。

007  
简约的说，我因为一个人倾慕另一个人的眼神而爱上了他。

……

Merlin啊！

008  
今天的课上，我那些不可理喻的疯狂心思全都在迫使我把视线转向鼻涕精，而直到这时我才意识到Gryffindor和Slytherin一起上的课真的非常多。

于是最后我放弃了抵制这种心思的行为，自暴自弃的把视线投向那男孩。

也许这样我还能观察到什么令人恶心的事实而不再如此诡异的痴迷于他呢，我这样恶毒的想，并未预见这是第三个错误。

人们说，当你爱一个人的时候，不论他做什么，在你眼中都是美的，现在我无法反驳。

今天的阳光太灿烂了，那些跳动的金色与Slytherin绿融合在一起有种微妙的违和，我的视线自他的头顶往下，路过他油腻的黑发——有时候我很好奇他是怎么维持住那种油腻感的，天知道我和Sirius对着他的头发念了多少个清水如泉和清理一新，可是现在想起一个头上会冒肥皂泡的鼻涕精并不会让我感到快乐。

而后我的视线落到他的侧脸，他正在做笔记，眼睛里并没有我先前观察到的那种绝望与脆弱，可我知道昨天的惊鸿一瞥不是错觉，只是，那样惊心动魄的眼神他只会献给Lily Evans，而不会施舍给Marauders中的任何一人。

所以唯一的结论只能是我犯贱。

快醒醒吧，James Potter，你的人生可不该虚掷在观察一个污秽的Slytherin上。

我对自己强调，视线却已经滑到了他的手腕。

他手腕处的皮肤和脸颊上的一样苍白，我错觉我能看见淡青色的血管，现在那只手正在做笔记，Merlin，非常好，这样我就能留意到那只手有多精致漂亮，握着羽毛笔的手指有多修长，所有的一切都非要和我作对是么？！

我对他的注视太久了，久到我甚至意识到他永远坐在教室里最偏僻的角落，而他周围的位置永远是空的，而后我模糊的意识到他在Slytherin可能过的并不好。

其实那是当然的，Slytherin推崇血统与优异，即使他拥有后者也永远无法与他的‘同学’平辈论交。

他要么被敬仰，要么被轻蔑，要么被孤立，那是他在Slytherin里注定的命运，而我几乎都要为他的悲催感到愧疚了 。

忽然他做笔记的手停了一下，然后意识到什么似的飞速的看了我一眼，随后就开始飞快的收拾东西。我从那眼神里分辨出了防备，厌恶，以及我最无法忍受的漠然。不过，他现在是在准备逃课么？！

“啪，”这时候Padfoot忽然把他的课本砸在了我头上，“我几乎不能相信，Prongs，你确定你是因为看鼻涕精而不是Evans才忘记了下课么，哦，求求你告诉我这是个噩梦。”他做晕倒状往Moony身上靠。

“What？”我问，还没有反应过来到底是个什么状况。

“……”Padfoot看上去是完全呆住了，他难以置信的指着我说，“你居然都没有意识到下课了，而原因还是你把注意力都给了鼻涕精！Merlin，我眼睛肯定要瞎了！”

“那是因为你精神错乱了，Padfoot，”我拍开他指着我的手，起身收拾自己的东西，“你的脑子一定出了什么问题，而且，就算我真的有在看他，那也只是在思考下一次的恶作剧，仅此而已。”我故作不经意的回答，余光注意到那个Slytherin已经离开了教室。

009  
我偷走了他的书包。

好吧，准确的说，是抢。最后一节课后我避开了Sirius他们，随意走在最后却停在了一条通向地窖的走廊里发呆。

而当他走过来的时候我正无聊的在雕像上添加饰品，那一瞬间我意识到我其实是在等他。

他走路的时候抱着一本书在翻看，而本有可能在他身边的Malfoy和小Black都不在。

随后，或许是出于提醒他一人走路要小心之类的目的，我对他施了统统石化。

我猜他当时一定是惊愕的。

其实我自己都不知道我到底想做什么，我承认我那时精神错乱，而错乱的直接后果是我看见他向后倒去，还维持着先前的动作和表情，于是身体的反应快过大脑，我扑出去扶住他，又为了掩饰自己的行为抢了他的书包。

“想要回去的话自己来Gryffindor塔，虽然我不一定会给你，鼻涕精。”我对他说，轻车熟路的给了他一个嘲讽的笑容。

而他正处于被石化的状态，甚至连眼神都无法回应。

010

冲回休息室的时候我一把把那个书包掼在地上恨恨的把它想象成鼻涕精本人，结果我又不忍心了，立刻把它抓了起来。

James Potter！心底里有个声音冲我吼，你他妈一定是疯了！

是啊是啊，我彻底疯了。

所以Sirius他们走过来的时候我反而坦然了。

“So，你消失是因为……这个？”Padfoot指了指我怀里的包，眉毛微妙的扬起来，“这是Slytherin的？哦，我知道了，Prongs，干的漂亮！”他冲我比了一个大拇指。这种时候他对于Slytherin的怨恨总是尤其明显。

“嗯，没错。”我回答，试图表现的和平时一样随意，即使我的大脑里一片乱糟糟的，完全不知道要这个包有什么用。

“……James，告诉我你会还给他。”Moony搁下羽毛笔，转过头看着我，表情几乎是要叹息了。

“哦。”我应了一声，坐到沙发上，把Peter胖胖的身体挤到一边，好让自己陷进去。

“James！”

Oh，Good！真好，Remus都要生气了！

“好了Remus，James又没有做错什么，那么，如果，我是说如果，你还他之前要做什么？”Sirius坐到我身边，于是Peter被挤到更边上了，Remus终于叹了口气，示意Peter坐去他旁边。

“Well，我还没想好。”我耸肩，指挥着那只包飘起来，在空中颠倒，于是东西稀里哗啦的都掉出来，都是些普通的书和文具，看上去破旧的可怜，But，wait，那是Lily的笔迹么？

“哦，嘿，瞧瞧这是什么！”在我之前Sirius已经捡起来那张卡片，用一种戏剧性十足的腔调读起了上面的文字，“‘致亲爱的Severus’，Prongs我真替你悲伤，你家Evans可是在给鼻涕精写信啊。”

“又不是一天两天，你知道他们青梅竹马。”我刻意强调了最后四个字，却开始忍不住思考那张卡片在他的书包里待了多久，他会不会时时把它拿出来阅读摩挲，对着它露出那种近乎绝望的渴慕的神情。我开始觉得不舒服了。

“OK，Padfoot，”我同Sirius交换了一个笑容，道，“我想我知道我们该做什么了。”

011

我扣下了Lily的卡片，而后把他课本上的笔记通通清理了，反正在他眼里Marauders做出什么都不出格，那我又何必客气。我只是有点好奇为什么那么破旧的课本上能挤下那么多笔记，甚至还夹杂着好些颇具创意的咒语——想到他不知要补多久的时候我有一瞬间想停下来，但是我忍住了，转而用讽刺的语调同Sirius赞美那些咒语。

而后我忽然想起平日里他被我们围起来的时候的怨毒神色，诸如“你们的自以为是足够让你们泡福尔马林，哦，抱歉，你们的智力不够了解这种药剂，前途堪忧的Gryffindor”一类的嘲讽，不经猜测如果他比我们快，如果缴械咒打偏了，那么是不是这些有才的，正引得Sirius兴致勃勃的实验的咒语，就会用在我们身上了？

那样他会开心吗？

我想我知道答案，我猜我丧失了继续清空课本的心情。

012

直到宵禁他也没有来取他的书包，慢慢的我的心情开始变成愤怒，只可惜当我准备念‘四分五裂’的时候被Remus阻止了。结果当晚我翻来覆去睡不着，最后我忍不住了，下床披了隐身衣就跑去了地窖。

我是知道开门密码的，实际上，如果存心打探，那么任何一个学院的开门密码都不难知道，而问题只是我为什么会存心……不，那个答案我一点都不想知道。

我在公共休息室看见了他。

他明显已经睡着了，可是手里还攥着羽毛笔，头发垂下来把脸挡一半，一副脆弱的要死的样子，而后我看见他手边的东西，都是明天要用的课本。

……明天的课本？

What the fuck？！一瞬间我是真的恼怒了，为他居然宁可把课本一本本抄写复制也不愿意去一趟Gryffindor塔。可是仔细想想这样正常，毕竟连我自己都不确定如果他去了我会做什么，那他又怎么会愿意以身涉险？

我不配他信任。

那时我披着隐身衣站在他旁边明明看到的是他最不设防的睡颜，却忽然明白我现在的行事有多荒唐，那可不仅仅是Gryffindor与Slytherin的世代恩怨，那是千百次的伤害沉淀的鸿沟。

可我不能道歉。

我至多只能把他的书包放在他面前，然后对着他抄完了的课本施咒，当做我到此一游的记号，也证明我的目的仍然只是恶作剧。

013

第二天走进魔药教室的时候他飞快的看了我一眼，嘴唇翕动了一下，似乎想说什么，但我从他的视线里分辨出疑惑与厌恶，于是忽然心虚了，就扭头错开了他的眼睛。

而本来打着哈欠的Sirius注意到了他的到来。

“唔……他什么时候去Gryffindor塔的，还是说，Prongs，你把东西还给他了么？”

“怎么可能。”我耸肩，故作嫌恶的开了一个很拙劣的玩笑，“或许他贿赂了家养小精灵好让他的书包回去……你知道他可是为了利益不惜一切的Slytherin，我是指，一切。”

“也许，”Sirius又看了看Severus的背影，似乎接受了这个难以理解的现象，而只是说，“反正上课了可以继续报复，我希望今天会是些有意思的药水。”

于是这件事就算过去了，但我直觉Sirius有发现什么。

014

熬过Slughorn教授冗长的解说，终于得以碰到坩埚的时候我长舒了一口气。我有提及过么，我真的非常，非常讨厌魔药。

所以之后我开始三心二意的料理药材，二心三意的注视我的男孩。

他处理魔药的时候向来很专注，即使从我的角度看过去只能看到他四分之一的侧脸，那种专注甚至会让我怀疑他更想娶拟人的魔药而不是Lily，这种想法让我不快，可他的侧影让我安心。

然后我忽然听到Sirius刻意压低的声音，“烈火——”

“Hei，Wait！”我不假思索的打断了他的念咒，而当Sirius挑了挑眉盯着我的时候我意识到我干了蠢事——我没有打断他的正当理由。

“呃，”最后我说，“我们不是第一次对他的坩埚扔这个了，我觉得我们需要创意。”

“那么你的创意是什么，我以为你热衷于看‘魔药高材生’炸掉坩埚。”

“Maybe，但是你知道，往他的药剂里加点什么不是更好么，一来毁了他的药剂，二来，他总归要尝的不是么？”我尝试抽动嘴角，好摆出我平日里习惯了的戏谑笑容，心中却有种难以言喻的别扭，这使得我又顺手往自己的坩埚里扔了些东西——我在期待它炸掉，可它偏不炸！

“Good，”Sirius打了个响指，“我可以引开他的注意力，加什么你随意。”他说着对Severus桌上的一个瓶子施了变形咒，然后一只白鸽铺啦啦的飞起来，在Severus的桌上落下一堆羽毛之后飞到了Lily的肩上。

教室里乱成了一团，几乎所有人的注意力都被那只莫名其妙的鸽子牵走了，而我则趁机把自己坩埚里的不明物质倒进了他的锅里。Merlin保佑别发生太诡异的事情，毕竟连我都不知道那都是什么黑暗料理。

三分钟后Slughorn教授终于控制好局面，那只鸽子栖息在了他的头上，同他微胖的身体一起营造出了一种和谐的滑稽。

重新开始魔药制作的时候我和Sirius都盯上了Severus，区别在于他是单纯因为期待恶作剧结果而我则怀着莫名的紧张我看见他对着坩埚里的药品愣了一下，或许是在思考为何颜色变得如此诡异，随后他皱着眉沾了一点，犹疑了一会之后还是尝了一下，随即他露出一个嫌恶的表情，迅速回头瞪了我和Sirius一眼，我从他的口型辨认出“盲目，自大，死，活该”等词，反正都不是什么褒赞的语言。我感到失落。

然后他倒空了坩埚。

“Well，”我转开视线，“看来是失败了。”我说，有点轻微的庆幸。

“那可不一定，”Sirius说，声音听上去微妙的兴奋过头，“Oh，Prongs，你是个天才！”

What？！我愣了，下意识的去看Severus，看见了几乎让我石化的一幕，而这时候Sirius开始高声喊叫，“哦鼻涕精，感谢Merlin，你那糟糕的魔药作业，把你从毒蛇变成猫了！”

于是全班的视线再度集中，三秒后又一次集体炸锅。

015

其实Padfoot讲得不全对，毕竟Severus并没有真的整个变成猫，他只是，呃，只是长出了猫耳和猫尾巴……

Merlin啊！魔药事故里还包含这种的么？！

可怜的Slughorn教授已经完全呆住了，我猜他从来没有遇到过这种情况，更别说此刻他的头上还站着一只白鸽。

哄堂大笑之中Severus猛然转向我，神情里除却厌恶更多的是种我未曾见过的仓皇无措。

他推开他身边的人跑出了教室，动作有点趔趄，那条黑色的尾巴在他身后摇来晃去，像是真正的猫尾巴。

我忽然意识到我是真的伤害了这个Slytherin的骄傲。

“Sever…”我不受控制的喊出他的名字，想要去追他，可是跑出半步之后我意识到场合不对，立刻收回了声音。但我不确定Sirius他们是否有听见，毕竟方才Padfoot放肆的笑声忽然停顿了一下，可是那就像个错觉一样转瞬即逝，我甚至不确定那是不是真实。

016

当天晚上我就做了一个奇诡的梦。

梦的背景大约是魔药教室？或者别的什么废弃的房间？那并不是重点。

昏黄的阳光下，生着猫耳的黑发少年把我推倒在桌子上吻我，而我的回吻则更加激烈，我把他压在身下，抚摸他的身体，看着他颤抖着达到高潮。

可是我看不清他的面容。

可是我知道他是Severus，我亲爱的Severus。

但是这不能改变这件事很糟的事实，尤其是在我发现我梦遗了之后。

017

在去餐厅的路上我遇到他。

那天我算是起的早的，实际上因为被昨晚的梦吓到我之后几乎没怎么睡着，于是我非常凑巧的听到了他同Lily的谈话。

“嗯，我是想说，Sev，虽然Potter他们的所作所为一如既往的过分，但是，就这一次你知道，你那样看上去非常，呃，可爱。”

“但‘可爱’不该形容一个Slytherin，Lily，你知道这在我的学院里意味着什么——你无法想象那有多糟。”我听见他说，声音里透着明显的不快。

“别这样，Sev，我知道你是对的，但，”她忽然深吸了一口气，转过身给了Severus一个拥抱，“我只是想安慰你，我那么希望你快乐。”她说，语句里有种不甚明朗的忧伤。

而Severus看上去是完全僵硬了，他站在那儿，有些尴尬的伸着一只手，似乎是在犹豫该不该揽上Lily的腰，那姿势看上去扎眼的别扭。

我不知道这画面能让我如此难受，事实上我依然不讨厌Lily，那么，或许我痛苦的原因在于——我曾喜欢和正喜欢的人正拥抱在一起，就好像那是他们的婚礼！

Merlin！

Padfoot在这时候把手搭上了我的肩膀，他给了我一个‘兄弟你真可怜’的表情然后冲我晃了晃魔杖。

我无视了他的暗示，然后径直从他们身边走了过去，我很确定我走得目不斜视。

Lily因为背对着我的缘故大约没有注意，但Severus一定看见我了，因为他在我经过的那一刻对Lily说了“Thanks.”吐字柔和的异常，几乎是带着笑的，可我怎么听怎么恶毒。

哪怕是不去看我也只知道他看Lily的眼神是怎样，那样深沉的甚至能溺死人的眼神才是我最开始爱上他的原因，可这原因偏偏与我无关。

于是我无法抑制的怨毒的想，他不过是条只配蜗行于黑暗之中的Slytherin毒蛇，凭什么渴求阳光，有凭什么在拥有Lily的关怀之后又掠夺我的心神。

可是我知道他没做错。

但他的存在就是罪过。

018

那之后我开始有意识的跟踪他，隐身衣一天到晚带在身边。起初Padfoot他们还会对我这种神经质的行为打趣，说我几乎成了当初的Moony，可是时间一久他们也就都习以为常了。

但是我却依然沉迷与‘观察’一个生活枯燥乏味的Slytherin。

James Potter，我唾弃自己，你真是变态的无可救药了！

就是——无可救药。

我想起以前听Ravenclaw学生提及的一部麻瓜小说，有着对于禁忌之恋的华丽而夸张的大段描述。

那么，Severus，你是我的生命之光，欲念之火。我的罪恶，我的灵魂。

我深知我爱你。

019

走在Severus身边的感觉其实很好。

多数时候他都是孤身一人的，捧着他的羊皮纸，书籍或者魔药原材料，视线飘飘忽忽最后总是低垂着盯着下方。于是我理解了为什么他总是躲不开我的围追堵截，因为他从来不看前方。我这么想，往他身边靠过去了一点儿，假装我们肩并肩。他或许察觉到了，因为他朝我的方向看了一眼，而眉头是微微皱着的。

我下意识的屏住了呼吸，脑内刷过的却是‘哦他的嘴唇居然是淡粉色的，亲上去是不是很软。’这样之后会让我想直接撞墙死了算了的想法。

他扭开头的时候我松了口气，因为他是知道隐身衣存在的，但我猜，他不怀疑我在他身旁的原因是他不相信James Potter会走在他身边而不刻意滋生事端。

绝妙的玩笑，讽刺的滑稽。

020

那段时间里我会频繁的做同样的梦，它们诡异，混乱，而又安静的可怕。

那些梦里，我无一例外的有着上帝一般的视觉，却不能控制自己的身体，于是我只能放任自己对梦中的另一位主角作出种种荒诞不经的行径。

梦的背景通常是虚妄而空阔的绿，天色则是拂晓时分将明未明的灰，空气里弥散着隐约的草木香气，而Severus Snape，他就躺在那一片浅绿中央，安静柔顺的像是陷入了睡梦之中，我知道那只是我空洞的臆想。可是我不受控制，我不能阻止我走上去，压在那个苍白少年的身上，然后不能自抑的吻他。可是他啊，我臆想而成的幻象啊，不动也不说话，甚至连到眼睛也不眨，那神色茫然而脆弱，哀伤在骨子里，我感到惶惑而无措，就像是个误入了巫师界的麻瓜。

我肯定我是疯了。

疯子是不用为自己的行为负责的，所以我可以只是旁观我的身体不顾一切的同他做爱，行为粗鲁到一点都不像是贵族，我撕扯他的衣物，掐他的手臂，咬他的脖颈，在他身上留下成片的青紫斑驳的痕迹，可是当我拉开他的腿冲进去的时候，颤抖的人是我自己。

而高潮之后，我才终于得以掌控自己的身体，却只能抱着他重复‘对不起。’我爱你是留在心里说的，即使我甚至会忍不住的战栗哭泣。

Merlin啊，我何时脆弱的这么彻底？

而最为不堪的是，让我如此脆弱的人还偏偏是他，一个我从初见起欺侮到现在的Slytherin。

我知道那就是梦魇了。

021

为了逃避我那些不可言喻的梦，我开始在白天进行各种近乎极限的运动，有几次甚至差点从飞天扫帚上摔下来，而我对他的欺负在同一时间逐渐过火，四分五裂他的旧袍子，偷偷换掉他的魔药作业，用漂浮咒把他移到黑胡上面。又或者对着他的头发施烈火熊熊。

可是一切都没用。

和我进行了相同运动量的Padfoot每晚睡得像猪一样踏实，而我只要一对上他的眼睛就连魔杖都没法彻底拿稳，更别说心底那些勉强提起来的恶意。

只要靠的太近就会有拥抱或者接吻的欲望，强烈到我不得不通过推搡之类的接触来缓解。

而最糟糕的是，不管我白天有多累，陷入睡眠之后我就一定会落入那个重复而连绵的梦境，我挣脱不出来，只好在每次醒来之后提供自己冷水澡。

我根本无力抵抗。

022

有天半夜我又一次从梦境中惊醒，发觉自己浑身上下都是冷汗，而大脑里一片空白，许久之后我才听见Padfoot他们缓慢均匀的呼吸，我不敢再睡了，可是像这样发呆也不是办法，于是最终我做起来，拿了隐身衣决定前往地窖。

穿过长廊，在睡着了的画像的呼噜声里念开门用得口令，想象Severus念出这些冷酷词句的表情模样……

然后我就那么愣在了Slytherin的公共休息室里，因为我忽然意识到，我不知道Severus住哪一间。

Ouch，这种剧情愚蠢的会让任何生物都认同Slytherin们对Gryffindor智商的负面评价的！

我在心里埋怨着，本来也就准备回去了，但是我没想到还会有人进来。

023

地窖的门起初只是被推开了很小的一条缝，然后一个高挑的，熟悉的影子刷的晃了进来。

Padfoot？！一瞬间我错愕的难以置信，但是随后我发现那并不是Sirius，那是小Black。

他看上去很疲倦，发梢上还有清晰可见的露水，肖似Sirius的脸上是那种一贯会让人觉得软弱的神情，手里还拿着一小束植物。

我有点好奇他到底做了什么，但那不关我的事，那是Sirius的职责才对，因而我跟上他的唯一理由是，我想起来Padfoot曾经抱怨过，说他弟弟居然和鼻涕精一个寝室。

我知道我找到他了。

这么想着，心脏的跳动忽然就剧烈了起来，而嘴角的笑容也藏不住了。

024

我跟着小Black进了他的寝室，说实话，他寝室那种一进去就就能看到光的效果挺吓人。

然后我就看到了Severus。

“你回来的比平时晚很多，小Black。”他坐在床上，而光线正是从他手中的魔杖上发出的，“如果有人查房，我不可能帮你蒙混过关。”

“可是现在没有人查房，Severus学长，”小Black说着走到桌边，把手中的植物放到桌上，“而且你看，我出去总是帮你带药材的。”

“那是我不告发你的交易，记得么。”Severus冷漠的看着小Black躺回床上，继续道，“更何况你还会像个愚蠢的Gryffindor一样弄错药材。”

“……你不能要求我在夜晚还有那么敏锐的辨识力，更何况我满心悲伤。”他说着叹息了一声，低声说，“Severus学长，我根本无法安眠。”

“哼。”我听见Severus嗤笑，躺下去的同时说道，“为了一个Gryffindor。”

“……他是我哥哥。”

黑暗里小Black的声音很轻，我并不确定Severus有没有听清，我只知道他翻了个身。

这些Slytherin弯弯绕绕的心思我懒得去猜，反正与小Black有关的事情告诉Sirius就好，即使他从不承认，但他根本就掩饰不了他对于小Black的维护与关心。而现在我需要考虑的是，为什么我会在蛇窟里感到困意上涌？！

Oh，Merlin，我可不能在这儿睡着！我这样想，却已经很自然的缩到了Severus的床角。

025

为了Slytherin的早起赞美Merlin。

第二天清晨我匆忙的赶回Gryffindor塔，脑海里只能想到这一句话，虽然我可以通过胡编乱造转移Padfoot他们对于我夜不归宿的注意力，但是那很麻烦，而眼下最麻烦的是，我昨晚睡在地窖的时候，虽然因为姿势不对而腰酸背痛，可是我居然没做梦。

这是意味着我想摆脱梦魇就必须住在黑湖底下么？！这是什么见鬼的选择题。

我当时是这么认为的，并不知道不久我就会面对一个更糟糕的难题。

难题的起因是Sirius。

“Prongs，你有空么？”他在魁地奇的训练结束后对我说，抱着手肘，眉毛微妙的扬起来，“我们需要谈谈。”

“没问题。”我回答，靠到更衣柜上，“正好我也这么想。”

“哦？”他看上去很是惊讶，但是很快他便说道，“那么你先说。”

“保证你不打断我。”

“当然。”

“那么，关于你弟弟…别那副表情，你说了不打断我！”我强调，继续道，“关于他，我有一个很可靠的消息，就是他每天半夜都会溜出寝室不知去向…别在意我的消息源，你知道这个么？”

“……不，”他的眉头皱的很厉害，手插到头发里，好一会才继续对我说，“Regulus的事情我自己处理……这不是我找你的重点James，重点是我需要知道，你是不是喜欢上，”他显出一个有点别扭的表情来，那让我隐隐的觉得不安，果然他继续说道，“你是不是喜欢上鼻涕精了？”

天要塌了。

026

“不，我没有。”我艰涩的说，摆出一个僵硬的笑脸，“是什么让你产生了这种荒谬的错觉？”

“别敷衍我，我很严肃。”（I'm serious.）

“我也很严肃。”（I'm serious too.）

“不，你不严肃，我才是Sirius，”（No，you're not serious,I'm Sirius）他很有‘闲情逸致’的同我开了个谐音的玩笑，继续道，“而且James，你根本解释不了你最近的行为不是么？”

“我能解释，”我辩白，连自己都觉得无力。

“Good，”他有点不耐烦了，说，“那么你可以从你每晚的失踪开始，我猜那也是你会知道Regulus不在寝室里的原因，因为你在他的寝室里…James，你就是喜欢他，承认吧。”

“不！”我再一次出生否认，手却不自觉的抓住了衣料，我强迫自己镇定。

“Sirius，”我说，却不知道要怎么接下去，于是最后我只能苍白的补上一句，“你明知道我喜欢Lily。”

他冲我翻了个白眼。

“得了吧，你…”他顿了顿又继续，“你比我更加不坦率，承认有那么困难么。”

“我喜欢Lily。”我对他重复，也对自己重复，即使我很确定那就是个虚妄的不堪一击的谎言。

“好吧好吧你‘喜欢Lily’，”他看上去是厌倦了这种重复而无味的对话，开始很不耐的踱步，最后他在窗边停下，“快到月圆夜了吧，我没记错的话。”

“是啊，”我以为他准备再在这件事情上纠缠下去，于是放松了神经回答，“又要开始夜游了。”

他没有回答。

027

当天晚上Sirius就借走了我的隐身衣，理由是‘你告诉了我Regulus的事情，而我不可能置之不理。’他说这话的时候嘴角不经意的下撇，很不屑的样子，可是我清楚他有多关心他弟弟。

所以说，他有什么资格指责我不坦率。

因此我很干脆的借出了隐身衣，只是想着这样大约可以证明我的夜游和Severus毫无关系，却没有料到Padfoot这么做还有着更深的用意。

028

那件事的发生在Marauders产生了很大的影响，Remus无法接受Sirius差点让他成为杀人犯的事实，而我虽然对Sirius非常愤怒却也不可能和他断交，而Sirius，则坚定的认为自己没错。

那天到底是个什么样的情形，我记不清了，关于那一切的具体回忆乱成了一锅粥，事件，对话，以及其余的许多东西，它们纷杂成斑驳的一片留存在我的大脑深处，以至于我很难做出清晰的叙述。

或许那天Peter有被留堂，又或许他只是去做了别的什么事，我记不清，但反正那个月圆之夜尖叫棚屋里只有Moony一个人，Padfoot和我说他和小Black彻底闹翻了，用他的话描述，

“他完全拒绝和我对话，Merlin，我站在他面前，强调我只是要知道他到底都在做些什么，可是他呢，哦！”他在我面前抱怨这个，然后提出要我陪着他出去飞两圈来散心的要求，我不能拒绝一个像他这样为了弟弟而伤神的好友不是么，可这居然也是他计划内的一部分。

总之那天我们在魁地奇球场上待到很晚，也许是在月亮升到中天的时候，他突然悬停下来对我说：“他已经走了。”

“谁？”我一时间没有反应过来，脑海里瞬间勾勒出无数黑兄弟之间的爱恨情仇，可是他并不是在说他弟弟。

“鼻……我是说Snape，我猜你现在更愿意我这么叫他。”

“喔，”我摆出厌倦的样子，“我以为我们讨论过这个了Padfoot。”

“是的，我们讨论过，而你坚决否认，记得么，Prongs。”

“我只承认事实。”

“所以，事实就是，马上你就会证明这一点，”他停顿了一下，说，“也许我的做法是过激了，但是，我告诉了他进入尖叫棚屋的方法，而刚才，他过去了。”

“……”惨白的月光之下，我感觉到热量一点点流失，大脑失灵，甚至不能对方才听到的话做出准确的回应，“什么……”我听到自己结结巴巴的说，声音都有些变调，“Sirius Black你刚刚——”

“我刚刚说我看见他过去了打人柳那边而且他现在知道进去的方法，James Potter要么你在这儿放任你所谓的‘情敌’去死要么——”

我没有等到他把话说完。

注意力被大量集中到了加速上，我不确定那种心脏快要跳出胸腔的错觉是速度太快还是纯粹因为紧张，所有其他的念头都消散了，我只能记得起一个名字，

Severus，

求你，别出事……

029

我说关于这件事我记不清了，不论是我怎样赶到那里，还是怎样制止狼人状态的Remus继续对Severus进行攻击，更不用说之后冗长的后续事件。

我不想记得，我不要记得，我不能记得。

我不得不记得。

我的男孩他流了那么多的血，又或者是我觉得他流了那么多的血，我不知道该做什么，不知道能做什么，我抱着他祈祷，一次又一次，慌乱而茫然，完全的不知所措。

Severus，

说什么拯救那都是太多余的事，谁来告诉我此时此刻我该如何让他醒来？那一瞬间我不记得什么治疗咒什么医疗翼什么St. Mungo或者罪魁祸首Sirius Black。

我只知道我怕极了，怕到成了个应急措施都不会了的白痴。

030

Sirius是唯一一个需要为那起事件负责的人，他被关了一天禁闭又被要求一个月的留堂，由于事关Moony，一切处罚都是在私下进行，对外没有任何提起，Dumbledore为了这件事还赞扬了我勇敢，可是我自己才知道我到底有多懦弱。

那之后Remus整整三个月拒绝和Sirius进行交流，他甚至不大待见我，而只愿意和Peter说话，毕竟只有Peter是无关的第三方，而我却见证了全过程。

相较之下，我和Sirius处理这件事的方式更为直接，我在他结束禁闭出来的时候直接冲他挥了一拳。

他没有躲，也没有试图还手，当时我着实气极了因而根本没考虑过放松力道。

他因为这一拳趔趄着后退了好几步，而后又慢慢摆出了他一贯的玩世不恭的表情。

“James Potter，”他说，看上去很是疲惫，“现在你必须承认了吧，你喜欢鼻……Snape”

我知道这一次我不能反驳。

“Sirius Black，”我说，音调冷的我自己都觉得有些陌生，“你这么做的时候，到底在想什么？”

“我在想什么？”他笑了，“我自己都不知道啊……”

031

Sirius和Remus都有去过医疗翼，我知道这个是因为Remus回来的时候看上去相当疲倦——Severus不待见他，这是当然的，一切与我们有关的事情他都不待见，而且这种厌恶的情绪还会与日俱增。

“他不肯接受我的道歉，”Moony一脸忧郁的说，“他醒了他答应校长保密可是他只给我的道歉一个‘哼’，哦Merlin，一个‘哼’！”Moony倒在床上，看上去相当受打击，因而我轻易的推测出Severus那时的表情有多冷漠。

而Padfoot回来的时候满脸怒容，走路的时候都带着风，他到寝室之后猛灌了三杯饮料，分别是Wormtail的，Moony和我的，我猜他是和Severus吵了一架，因为如果单纯是吵架的话，整个Marauders都不可能赢过Severus。

就连Peter都去看过他，和Remus一起去的，回来后一直缩在他的角落里，我觉得他一定是被Severus的阴沉吓到了。

最后就只剩下我没去了。

我不敢去，即使我想见他想得要疯了。

可是…………

我从不知道爱是如此让人怯懦痛苦的东西，就连Gryffindor引以为傲的勇气在它面前都无能为力，或者说，我明知爱是这么让人痛苦的东西，可是我固执的闭着眼，让自己不相信。

032

我最终还是去了医疗翼。在某个午夜，披着我的隐身衣。

我停在他的窗边，月色像是水又像是雾，素白的一片，一点点漫上来。他半靠在床板上，课本则摊在杯子上，我留意到那上面又全是笔记了——突如其来的愧疚与心痛让我忍不住就要离开，但是他身上雪白的绷带和他依然皱着的眉毛又迫使我留下来，是因为疼痛的关系么，让他在睡梦里也皱着眉。

所以我当初到底为什么那么针对他？

从听来的只言片语我能大概了解到他曾经经历过什么，可是为什么过去我侮辱他的时候就从来没有想到过要给予他尊重？又为什么，在我如此痴迷于他的现在，只要想起他就会心痛的发狂？

随后我意识到我在吻他。

隐身衣不知什么时候被我揭开了，在一室明净的月光里，我像是被蛊惑一般吻上了他的唇，一点点吻上去，像是对待异国的易碎瓷器。我感受到些微的苦涩，那是残余的药剂，但是那种柔软的触感让我舍不得退开，我知道我渴望更多。

在我的手几乎碰到他的脸的时候我感到他动了一下，本能让我立刻退开重新披好隐身衣。

然后他睁开了眼睛。

033

也许是睡眠被打扰的缘故，他看上去并不清醒，眼睛里似乎蒙着薄薄的一层泪水，其实那看上去相当可爱。

他环视四周，大约是在思考自己为什么会忽然醒来，接着出乎我意料的事情发生了。

他对着一片虚空，很轻很轻的喊了一声“Potter.”

我被吓到了。

心脏瞬间加快了跳动频率，而脚下一个趔趄，我听到我的腿碰到了某些玻璃器皿。

Merlin！

他立刻反应过来了，似乎正准备下床，而我对于他可能采取的行动没有哪怕一点点认知。

于是我转身就跑，心里想着这大约是我第三次在他面前落荒而逃。说好的一二不过三呢？我怨念。当然更加重要的是，永远不要让他知道这些。

034

他重新开始上课之后，我们的联系就不可避免的减少了，我不可能再像过去那样疯狂的干扰他的生活，而对于他来说，如果我不干扰他，那么他更加不会来搭理我。

“你一直在看他，Prongs。”Patfoot甚至连头都没有偏，在我身边笃定的说。

“是的，我在，对你掩饰毫无意义，不是么？”我反问，视线近乎贪婪，我不知道他是不是故意把头低的那么厉害，因为那个姿势，他过长的黑发挡住了他的眼睛，也挡住了他全部的表情。

“我能理解…”Patfoot的声音听上去有点犹豫，但他最后坚定道，“为了你的幸福我两肋插刀。”那话听上去相当义正严辞。

“相信我Sirius，”这时候Moony突然插嘴，“你的做法只是插他两刀，你可以看看他的动作。”

事实上，我当时正像个家养小精灵似的忽然以头抢桌，只是在临近桌面的时候放缓了速度因而没有放出“砰”的具象而引人围观。

我到底还是怕的。

035

我依然每晚去他的寝室，就假装这是我的例行散步，虽然这种行为变态了点儿，但这有助于我安眠。

我知道他习惯于在熄灯后再读一些书，他魔杖尖端亮起的幽暗蓝光有种诡异的迷人，让我觉得飞蛾并非不可理解，而他手中的书往往有着华丽花哨的封面和惊人的厚度，我大可猜测它们来自于图书馆禁区或者某只白孔雀的藏书室。那样的念头让我不快而无奈，本质上这这整件事情都是我犯贱，我负全责。

“我能理解…”我忽然又想起Patfoot说过的话，或许他真的能，但是，喜欢上一个男性，一个情敌，一个斗争了数年的对手，一个永远不可能了解我此刻的心情就算了解也不会相信的人——Merlin啊，这得是怎样狗血的三流小说才会设定的剧情？！

所以，即使我对自己承认，又被迫对Patfoot承认，我也不能对他承认，既然承认也无济于事，我何苦一而再再而三的自取其辱？

我唯一能做的就是在Severus目所能及的地方留下他需要的药材或者一些零碎玩意，那对我来说并不太难，Severus经常会交代小Black夜游的时候帮他带些什么，而小Black——和他的兄长一样缺乏魔药天赋，所以我大可隐姓埋名的扮演一个及时雨的角色。

我留下他所需要的那些东西，想象它们显眼的，趾高气昂的占据住他的视线，想象他挑着眉毛审视它们，怀疑它们的来路，对它们施加重重叠叠的检验咒语而最后才决定使用它们。

我能相见它们的未来与那过程里他的每一个表情。

我留下它们就好似留下我的一部分爱情。

036

几天之后我目睹了一个很有意思的，嗯，谈话现场？

“以后挑拣药材的时候注意一点，小Black，鉴于你出错的频率高的令人发指。”Severus对着他的书本说，看似在写些什么却只是在乱涂乱画。

“唉？”小Black眨了眨眼，摆出一副疑惑的表情，“可是学长，你不能因为你有了其他获取物品的途径就抛弃我啊。”

“这不关你的事，”Severus搁下笔揉了揉眉心，“说实话我很厌倦你Gryffindor式的夜游和你那张脸。”

“…因为哥哥上次说的那些？”小Black的表情忽然变的很古怪，似乎是联想到了什么很不令人愉快的事情。

“Severus并没有立刻回答，像是陷入了思考一般，最后他终于说，“我不否认你哥哥的那些话让我更讨厌他了，但那并非重点。”

“那么重点是什么呢，Severus学长，你又不能逃避事实，连我都看的出来，你在为他，为那件事困扰，对么？”

我在一旁听的心惊肉跳，说实话我听不懂Slytherin那种弯弯绕绕的谈话，可我我会找重点，那些言语背后可能隐藏的事情让我不寒而栗，迫使我通过深呼吸来重获镇定。

然后我就被小Black的的表情吓了一跳。

他哭了。

“Severus学长，”他用那张与Patfoot几乎一模一样的脸哭泣，一边用一种近乎哽咽的语气说，“我很羡慕你。”

然后我看见Severus一脸惊讶的转头去看他，我知道我不能再待下去。

037

后来我有问过Padfoot他到底和Severus说了什么，但是他装疯卖傻刻意的含糊其辞，结果我什么都没能问出来。

于是我只能怀着忿恨放弃，并在当晚用一种短期内洗不去的恶作剧用墨水在他的脸上画满了花。

事实证明，男孩子间的友谊还是有点冲突来的稳固。

虽然着导致了我们三天的冷战。

至于解决方式，嗯，他在三天后他脸上的墨水终于消失之后在午餐的时候炸了我的杯子。

然后我们就和解了，毕竟圣诞节就要到了。

“今年我准备留校，你们呢？”我这么问，旁观家养小精灵清理我面前的一片狼藉。

“你不回去的话我自然也不，还是和你在一块比较有意思，你一直知道。”Padfoot说，因为终于成功出气而显得心情舒畅。

我给了他一个白眼然后看向Moony，而他回给我一个抱歉的温吞笑容。

“我妈妈上周就写信来问我回不回去，而我已经给过她肯定的答复了。”他说，顺道制止了Padfoot抢夺Peter食物的举措。

而Peter护着他的食物一脸不知所措，忘记了回答我的问题。

不过这些都无所谓，我留下来的唯一原因，只是想亲眼看到Severus收到我的礼物而已。

038

如果你体会过的话，挑礼物可以是一件很困难的事情，我是指，难难以言喻的困难。

不能送太花哨的，不想送太简单的，不可以显得亲密又不乐意表现的疏离，想要实用又想要精致，而最重要的，不能暴露身份。

于是最终我的大脑混沌一团，这迫使我在课堂上痛苦的往桌上一趴，一点也不想管这会不会惊吓到早就打起瞌睡的Padfoot，然后偷偷瞄了一眼Severus，却发现他的嘴角不知为什么有一个微妙上扬的弧度。我想那是笑容。

那样的笑容是很可爱的，可是我依然在深深的纠结——所以我到底该送什么？！

“礼物的话，要看对方却什么，就我而言，我认为保暖的物品是不错的选择。”

Moony低声说道，背挺得很直，目不斜视，一副认真听讲的好学生模样，然后我才在Peter有些惶恐的眼神中意识到我把那些脑补说出来了……

039

虽然并不想承认，但是Moony的建议的确不坏。思考了很久之后我决定送他手套围巾以及耳罩，不过理由仅仅是我脑补了裹成球的Severus之后被萌到了。事实上，当时我在床上打滚的行为甚至惊吓到了发呆中的Padfoot。

“Merlin啊，Prongs，”他皱着眉冲我喊，“你能不能不要显得这么蠢，说到底，你们根本没有在一起啊！”

一击毙命。

那句话让我沮丧，非常沮丧，因为他说的一点都没错，即使我这样渴慕他，即使我这样绞尽脑汁的给他准备礼物，即使我在礼品盒里偷偷藏一块玫瑰形的巧克力。

毕竟真相是，我不能署名。

040

那个圣诞节最大的安慰是，我的礼物送出后的第二天，下大雪的时候，我亲眼看到了Severus戴上了我送的礼物，不可否认的是那一瞬间有什么温暖的东西流经我的四肢百骸，心头涌起一种异样的甜蜜。

而后我听到Padfoot冲我笑了一声，随后他就直接把我推了过去。猝不及防之下我趔趄几步，好不容易站稳刚刚想要回头去质问Sirius的时候才猛然发觉我已经不偏不倚的，站在了Severus面前。

那一刻我忘了怎么说话。

他还是一副对什么都看不顺眼的样子，眉毛微微的皱起来，就好像在审视一团垃圾，然后他开口了。

“如果，我是说如果，我们自大的Potter先生还能意识到道路是公用的话，那么能否自愿的移动一下您那‘占满了我整个视野’的‘魁梧’身躯？”他说着，头微微歪了歪，我注意到他其实在笑——不是Slytherin惯用的那种假笑，而是一个难以掩饰的，情不自禁的笑容。

于是我更呆了。

“呃…你…那个，围巾……”最后我好不容易断断续续憋出来这些单词，完全没有意识到我傲慢不羁的形象正在迅速崩塌。

“和你有关么？”他挑起一边眉毛，很不耐烦的样子，“拦路的门房（Porter）先生？！”

当然有！我在心里强调，脚下却很不甘愿的给他让开了路，他在离开之前又上下打量了我一会儿，就好像我是个新物种，其实仔细思考一下他这种举措很正常，毕竟这是我们第一次在公共场合和平相处这么久。

“Sev…Sni…Snape！”我望向他的背影，称呼换了三次终于找到适用的，我对着他喊，“  
merry

christmas！”音调不由自主的越来越低。

他僵在了原地。气氛一时很尴尬，只有雪花不停的飘着，落到他的头发上再化作水汽，就在我羞愤到准备用个瞄准方向不对的咒语来掩饰我的失态的时候，他却忽然继续向前走了，顺便还扔下一句，“你也一样。”

Padfoot说，我为了这句话高兴了一整个假期。但鉴于当时托他的福我才有幸听到这句话，所以我决定宽宏大量的不对他的诋毁行为进行处理。

我真佩服我自己。

041

新学期伊始的时候总是非常忙碌，但是在这忙碌中却会有些令人不解但是愉快的事情发生。

最重要的是Severus，当然了。

圣诞节之后他不再像之前那样刻意的疏远我，也不再吝啬于在我面前展现其他的表情，我知道一定有什么促成了这一变化，但有一点很明确，那就是我乐见其成。

“可怜的Prongs啊，容我提醒你一句，”Moony同情的看着我，“他最近一次和你说的，是要求你把他的那些东西统统还给他，包括被你烧了的。”

“而此前由’你’挑起的各种以找麻烦为借口的谈话，最后往往是以’Potter你这个蠢货给我滚开’’很好，那么如果从现在起请你承诺不再使用魔法，我就答应你的提议’或者’哼’作为结束。”Padfoot不慌不忙的接过Moony的话头，把我家Severus的腔调学的分毫不差。

“而，而且最不可思议的事”就连Peter也结结巴巴的跟着凑热闹，“你大部分……都答应了哎。”……

“我说，你们三个真是够了！”我呻吟着扶住额头，“为什么连Peter你都要评论一下？”

“有什么不可以么，Prongs。”Padfoot大笑着揽过Moony和Peter的肩，“谁让你在这场追求中表现的如此软弱无能，像个M似的。”

“我没有在追求他！”我反驳，明显找错了重点，因为Padfoot已经开始对Moony发表“再这样下去我都会觉得Snape能在上了。”这样的奇谈怪论。

Merlin啊，我都结交了一帮什么人？！

042

那学期我们的关系随着天气一同升温，逐渐变成一种让人安心的暖，他在图书馆里不再刻意避讳被我们占据的桌子，而和我说话的时候也不再句句带刺。

“可怜的Prongs啊，”Monny评价，他最近似乎爱上了这个句式，“你只是假装听不懂他那些暗喻而已。”

“No,no,”Sirius让人厌烦的补充，“他是真的听不懂。”

于是我出言威胁，“Sirius Black,”我强调，“如果你再侮辱我的智商，那么我发誓你将再也不能从我这这里听闻任何一个有关你弟弟的消息，你自己去问Severus，而且，别再指望我把他的魔药笔记借你复习！”

嗯，我又提过么，Severus已经肯把他的魔药笔记借我了，虽然看上去很不情愿，那让我想起我曾经做过的把他所有的笔记清空的缺德行为。

“你算是原谅我了我了么？”我问他，没有去接他递过来的书。

他眨了眨眼，似乎是愣住了，然后他很不耐烦的哼了一声，直接把书往我手里一塞就走了，那背影潇洒利落的漂亮，真不愧是我家Severus～

那样的场景我一回忆起来就忍不住的想要微笑，也所以我才会隐约的生出那种“Gryffindor与Slytherin，或许某天也真的可以走到一起”的虚妄幻想。

043

其实，如果时间一直波澜不惊的这么走，那么我也不可能那么快的发生质变，某种程度上我应该对此表示感谢，可是，我必须说可是，我一点，一点也不喜欢那些波澜起伏。

事件的直接原因又是Padfoot，似乎他总是在我和Severus之间承担重要角色，很久之后我才想明白那与小Black有着脱不开的关系，我甚至能揣测Padfoot的那些行为主要是出于转移的愧疚，然而可悲的是，在这样的时空里，我们注定辜负于他。

那是四月，或者五月，总之那天的天气异常温和，清晨刚下过雨，呼吸之间尽是泥土与草木的芬芳。

他朝着我们走过来的时候，有一瞬间我错觉他是来找我的。

而事实只是淡定的给了我一个耳光。

“Sirius Black，”他站在我们面前，用一种注视什么恶心东西的神情面对Padfoot，在我的记忆里，那种神情已经很久没出现过了。

“小Black正在医疗翼——我不会相信他拙劣的谎言，所以告诉我，你做了什么。”

他的声音并不高，但足够我们听到，于是一时间我们全都看向Padfoot,才意识到有什么不对劲。

044

我很少见到Sirius那么冷漠的表情。

我们同属于Gryffindor，平日里永远有着无法耗尽的活力，感情的表露往往也是鲜明而强烈的，那样的冷漠不适合他，会使他看上去像个Slytherin。

“那并不关你的事吧，我认为。”就比如此刻，他连说话的语气都变的平直，像是刀刃。

我忽然想起来，曾经我是见过这种表情的，那是个圣诞节，他离家出走之后来我家庄园找我，斗篷上被雪花覆盖出一片白色，我把他拉去客厅的时候，意识到他的手冰一样凉，然而当我在燃烧的炉火前转头去看他的时候，我才意识到他的眼神更加冰凉。

这联想让我有了个模糊的意识，同时也让我错过了他们争执的开端。

“你唯一会使用的形容词只有’懦弱’么，疯狗Black，反省自己那么困难？还是说你家族的优秀全部传承给了你弟弟于是你就只能继承残存的渣滓？”Severus说话一如既往的刻薄，他并未意识到他已经在Sirius面前说的已经超过了界限。

而Sirius果然愤怒了，在Monny阻止之前，他已经掏出了魔杖直指Severus，“我和那个恶心的Slytherin之家没关系，更别说那个软弱的只会哭的小孩！”他提高了音调，甚至冷笑了一下，但是那依然没有温度，寒冷彻骨。

我直觉我不能让他之后的话出口，Sirius已经被刺激过头了，正处在出离愤怒的范围之内，于是我插进他们中间，而Monny默契的拉开了还没反应过来的Padfoot。

那时候我并不知道这种行为就是引火烧身。

045

“Severus，你…”我才开口就被打断，即使我是试图劝他冷静下来，虽然我不知道Sirius到底说了些什么，但我能看出Severus此刻的愤怒不仅仅是因为小Black。

然而Severus并没有在第一时间回答我，他盯着我看了很久，虽然实际上也许仅仅是两三秒而已，可是对我来说那就是很久，然后他开始说话，下巴微微上扬，声音很轻，有种刻意的傲慢。

“你以为你能比Black好多少？说实话我很好奇你们的血管里到底在流淌什么，麻瓜的硫酸么，所以你们的神经大脑早就统统朽化坏死了是么？”

我没反应过来，而只是愣在了原地。

“…你，不，我是说…你还好么……我以为你……原谅我了……”我有些迟疑了，而他脸上的表情也更加让我怀疑我只是一厢情愿，但是，我分明记得，他已经很久，很久不用那种讽刺的态度对待我了，可是此刻我不确定了。

他笑了。

那个弧度我一度非常熟悉，冷冽的，纯粹的，不含杂质的恶意，他缓慢的突出那些刻薄的字句，“原—谅—”他的音调由于被拉长的缘故听上去诡异的滑稽，然而却没人能笑出来，他不能，我也不能，“我们伟大无私的Potter先生啊，您这到底是对自己自信过了头还是至今仍存活在那些完美的可悲的臆想中呢？您到底能不能，学会去明白，别人是否需要你那些虚假的恩施啊？”

我看着那两片略显苍白的唇开开合合，语句精辟的让人作呕，然而我已经没有精力再听下去，那句‘是否需要’已经剥夺了我全部的气力。

046

结果最后我也是被Moony拽回去的。

在走廊上他一直在数落我，“你和Sirius到底都是怎么了，不，Sirius就算了，你到底怎么了，你一直试图和他搞好关系不是么，更别说你早习惯了他说话的方式…… Prongs，”他皱了皱眉停下来，“你还好么？”

“……”不，我不好我一点都不好！事实上我很想这样大声而暴躁的回答他，可是现实是我仅仅扯出来一个敷衍用的僵硬笑容，缓慢而别扭的回答“我没事。”

我知道这样的表现并不会让Moony相信，但是作为Marauders之中最为稳重宽厚的那个，他素来谙熟于照顾别人的情绪，而不是强迫的逼别人正视某些残酷的事实。

没错，我就是在暗示Padfoot。

很久之后我终于能理解Padfoot当初的想法，然而那并不是他在这件事当中插足的理由，说穿了喜欢只是自己一个人的事，与所有的亲朋好友无关，甚至也与你喜欢的对象无关，接受爱意的人没有回馈的义务，更何况谁知道你喜欢的对象是否只是个脱离实际的臆想？

但是无论我把这些道理对自己重复多少遍，强调多少遍，即使一字不差的背诵完全，我依然是很自私的。

047

如果非要我加以评价，那么O.W.L.s考试来的一点都不是时候，虽然考试的时间其实是定好了的，真想是我自己糟糕的不是时候，然而那有什么关系呢？任谁都不会喜欢考试的。

我可以习惯迎考复习的疲倦与焦躁，因为我需要这个，毕竟最近的气温，上升的太快了。

048

我需要得到，需要解放，日益堆积的欲望与情感撕扯着我的五脏六腑，即使一时间它们被压抑下去，几小时甚至几分钟后它们便又汹涌着卷土重来，而更可怕的是，它们的确就是我所渴望的，所以我没有抗拒的资格。

仅仅是凝视还不够，还渴求着触碰，仅仅是触碰还不够，还渴望着拥吻，仅仅是拥吻还不够，还渴望着做爱，甚至恨不能彼此血肉交融，合二为一，这些病态的想法盘踞在我的脑海里，鲜活的过分，我真的害怕我下一秒就会选出一个来实践，以此证明我的爱恋有多可怖而扭曲。

这大约就是所谓心理健康的重要性的一个体现了，然而很可惜，巫师可没有心理医生。

049

有时候我很感谢Lily，这个我喜欢过的女孩有着迷人的外表和同样迷人的性格，并且最重要的是，我喜欢过。

这意味着我可以对不了解实情的人撒谎，甚至对自己撒谎，说我这样茶饭不思萎靡不振的理由依然是Evans，那美丽动人的Evans——多么卑鄙的行径啊。

然而很奇怪的，那些喜欢啊爱啊My love之类示爱用的词汇，到了真正在乎的人面前就说不出口了，明明在无关紧要的人面前可以轻易的告白，可是一站到喜欢的人眼前就手足无措大脑空白，就好像心底的某根弦被触动，发出的声音优雅低沉像是低音提琴，那种教人无可奈何的张惶里，我除了凝望什么都做不出，因而只能一直沉默下去，沉默到眼睛酸涩，几乎要哭。

那种患得患失辗转反侧，仅仅是因为我已经在他身上倾注了太多，而当我反应过来的时候，我发现我已经无意识的在草稿纸上画下了第一个S。

050

我盯着那弯绕的字母发愣，清楚的知道我想写的是什么——S.S，Severus Snape。

我不能这样。

我匆匆忙忙的把那张纸团了起来，脑内甚至一时抽风的冒出了把它吃下去的愚蠢念头，然后我强迫自己镇定，在另一张纸上画金探子，然后写上L.E——Lily Evans，我一遍又一遍描画那两个简单的字母，不停的重复那个名字，可是我脑海里浮现的身影始终不是那个红发的女巫，那整个人都黑漆漆的Slytherin就那样漠然的停留在我的意识里，镇定自若就好像那是他的领地，就只是在心里勾勒他轮廓的一瞬，我已经又错手在纸上描出了一个S。

Merlin！

因此，如果我又要推卸责任，我大可说一切归根到底都怪他，然而谁都明白那只是虚构的谎言，多年以后我审视我的少年时代，发觉自己根本是活在高塔里，因为有天分与家世作为傲慢的资本，就真的表现的像个被宠坏的巨婴了，那些时日里我犯下的错误，真的是，连到荒唐都能成为褒赞了。

051

佐证我的懦弱有很多证据，其中非常明显的一项就是我习惯于模糊记忆，将那些我想要逃避的真实无效化，而这种行为或许已经是最终结局的预兆。

然而事实就是我在那个下午使用了他创作的无声咒，用他的智慧攻击他本人，伪装出恶意的样子，在周围群众一叠声的叫好里迫使自己继续这恶心而恶劣的行为而不是立刻丢盔弃甲的逃离。

我握着魔杖的手一直在颤抖，而耳畔的声音虚化成背景，Padfoot，Moony，愤然离去的Lily……那一刻他们与我是无关的，因为那时我感到心脏上似乎多出来一个空洞，它越扩越大，于是我愈发感到疼痛……

真的太痛了……

Severus……

我看着他，不能再维系那些众人期待的表演，我知道这样的景象对于无聊的群众而言是多好的调剂，而如果他们知道我的所思所想恐怕这一切更能娱乐大众,但是我觉得我快哭出来了。

“够了……”我说，这让Padfoot吓了一跳，但是他始终清楚我在表达什么，因此他没有阻止我。

“我受够了。”我说着，蹲下去，看见他因为充血而过分红润的脸颊，他的眼睛因为晕眩而眯起，嘴唇微微张开，我像很久以前一样被蛊惑，在众目睽睽之下伸出手抚上他的脸颊。

别人怎么看我才不在乎！心底里那个声音疯狂的叫嚣着，尖锐的像要刺穿我的耳膜。

但是你不是别人啊……

Severus，救救我，求你了。

我吻了他。

其实那真的是很简单很简单的事情，只要一低头，只要无视围观的人们，只要不去想着他的意愿，只要……

我依然不能面对那后续。

所以我逃开，疯了似的冲出人群，夺路而逃，而脑海中的声音告诉我，这一生里，如果他愿意对我提出任何要求，不，只要他表露出有那么一点点微末的需求，我都会为了那些需求赴汤蹈火。

只要他说，我就都听。

052

我一直跑到一个只有Marauders内部才知道的密室，可就算到了这里我也不能安心，Padfoot他们总会找到我，而且我也不可能一直卑微的缩在这里逃避。

我他妈到底都做了些什么。

绝望的感觉一波一波的涌上来，温柔的拥抱我，我感到窒息，错觉我会死在这种纠结里。

The thought of you consulting me……

然后我听到脚步声，有人站在了我面前。

我猜那是Padfoot，当只有一个人的脚步时我只能期望那是他，尽管Moony更为温柔，然而Padfoot才是真正对所有一切都了然于心的人。

“我没想到你这么快，Sirius……”我说着抬起头，挤出一个苦笑。

而来人居高临下的赏了我一个干脆利落的巴掌。

那力道太大了，我猝不及防的倒向一边，然而心中的情绪却不是愤怒，因为那是Severus。

他看上去是愤怒极了，脸颊因为奔跑而呈现出一种绯色，胸膛上下起伏着，神色是他惯有的那种，带着些微的冷漠与不耐。

他又走近了一点，我猜他可能是要继续泄愤了，于是我闭上眼睛——我不在乎这个，真的，我对他的过分之举远比他对我的多，可是他没有。

他拽住我的衣领，把我推到墙上，在我从脑袋撞到墙的晕眩中清醒前，吻了我。

053

生命中有些细节是不能用语言加以叙述的，因为在它们面前语言是如此苍白无力，除了切身的体会，即使神来之笔也毫无用处。

当Severus吻我的时候，我就失去了言语的能力。其实说白了他只是蜻蜓点水的吻了我一下，但对我而言，那是奇迹。

就好像梦境在眼前上演。

我因此沦陷。

下一秒我将他反压到墙上，舌头探进他的口腔，舔过他的牙龈，纠缠住他的舌尖，仿佛这也是抵死缠绵，我感受到他呼吸的频率与我的紧紧相连，那一瞬我们亲密无间。

然后很尴尬的事情发生了……

我发觉我硬了……

054

当然这很明确是自然现象，但是，再自然也不能掩饰我的尴尬！于是我不得不退开来，尝试解释却被他的话堵住了。

“你的发情条件就这么简单，嗯？”他用了一个反问句，而令人惊讶的是我居然能从他的语气与神色里分辨出那么点儿笑意。

“呃…我以为你不会接受这个的，”我斟酌着开口，“所以你愿意？”

“我不确定我喜不喜欢，而更重要的是，我并没有原谅你，愚蠢的Potter，所以，答案是不，自己解决。”

“好吧，”我说，并没有太过失望，今天的这一切已经都是恩赐，我没有资格奢求太多。

于是我换了个话题，“不过你是怎么…”

“去问Sirius Blake。”他毫不留情的打断我，看上去很不愉快，“你们Gryffindor真是竟出奇才。”我挺确定那不是褒赞。

“那么你因为什么来到这里，又为什么……”我轻声问，并不知道我是不是期待那个答案，而他回答的很干脆。

“James Potter，”他丢给我一个‘你蠢爆了’的眼神，然后慢慢说道，“如果你真的像Blake说的那样，我不介意接受你，事实上，我受够了你擅闯我的寝室还有……喂，我没说允许你扑上来！”

“Oh，Severus，”我说，抱着他滚到地上，“现在别再说拒绝的话，”我又一次亲吻他，“你不知道我有多爱你。”

055

他不会知道我有多爱他。

这是我一直笃信的事情，也正因此，当梦境照进现实，我一时间不知所措。

想要彼此占有，却也想仅仅就这样，相拥直到地老天荒。

“你抱够了就起来，这不舒服。”他这么说，却并没有真的做出推拒的动作。

所以我没有正面的回应，而只是叹息着亲吻他的头发，我能感觉到他的不适，但是他没有躲开。我就那么吻下去，从前额到他闭上的眼睛，那时候他的眼皮一直在轻颤，使我忍不住伸手捧住他的脸颊。

就想这样，用唇，用手，去勾勒他的轮廓，然后记在心里，永生不忘。

触碰到他的衣摆的时候我稍稍停下，望进他的眼睛里，用我所能表达的最深刻的柔情对他说，“答应我好么，Severus？”

我猜那语气在他听来可能充满哄骗的意味，又或许他会因为我这样急切的行为而认为我并不可信，但是对我而言，只要稍稍能传达心意就已经足够了，真的足够了……

他没有正面回答我，而只是扶着我的脸给了我一个吻，然后道：“你都快哭出来了，蠢货。”

我明白他是同意的。

056

那个过程是怎样开始的呢？

是口或手，还是单纯的肌肤相贴？长袍是怎样滑落，彼此又是怎样赤裸相对？润滑剂的问题到底怎么解决的？混杂在一起的液体中，除却汗水到底有没有泪水？我有没有在他咬紧下唇的时候尽量轻柔的吻上去，分开他的牙关，告诉他他咬我就行？我有没有把他的手指一根根的舔便，尝到那双擅长制作魔药的手上些微的苦涩？我有没有让他抱紧我，在他的耳边吹气，让他相对有些秃的指甲在我的脊背上擦出一条鲜艳的红痕？我有没有揉捏他大腿内侧的肌肉，诱骗一般让他放松，在感觉他颤抖的呼吸时停下动作，换成单纯的拥抱？

我有没有，一直一直注视着他的眼睛，放任自己不停的沉沦，沉沦，直到最深之地？

然后，再发自内心的，倾诉我难以言表的爱情。

为做爱的行为做个物理意义上的描述，无非就是插入，拔出的循环交替，生理快感由速度，强度，契合度等等因素决定，然而若是想要为此下个饱含情感的真正定义则近乎不可能，因为，到底谁才会有神赐般的语言能力，能将那些绵绵爱意，苦乐交织的心情，重叠交错的记忆以及纠缠繁杂的对话浓缩起来，精炼概括成一个语句，一个清晰明了的代替？

我停滞在他的体内，有那么一瞬忽然不想动作，温暖从我身下的肉体传递上来，伴随着他的心跳，那样纯粹而简单。因此我握住他的手，手指插进他每一个指缝里，粘腻的汗水将我们连接的更为紧密，让我错觉这样的结合从身体一直传递到心。

如果，如果灵魂真的能够相遇，融合，那么当我遇到你，我一定会虚化成一个幻影，因为我从这么低的地方仰望着你，于是所有的情怀都由下而上，由终至始。

自深深处。

最后高潮的时刻，我听见他发出了很长很长的一声喘息，就好像长久脱水的鱼终于回归了海里，我看见他的眼角边滑落了那么些泪水，而我拂去的时候陡然意识到，没能忍住哭泣的人，其实是我自己。

但是那都已经无所谓了，因为此时此刻的这个结局。

宛如天堂。

057

我回寝室的时候，天已经几乎全黑了，我原本打算送Severus回地窖的，但他一口回绝，毫不留情。

“动动脑子，Potter，’你’送’我’回Slytherin？你是嫌最近的爆炸性新闻不够多么，我可没兴趣以这种方式充当八卦的主角儿。”他说着，整理好衣襟站起来的时候微妙的皱了皱眉。

“可是我不能…”

“没有可是，我自己回去。”

“那，我只送你到地窖前的走廊那呢？”

“……好吧，”过了好一会他终于松了口，却又在我笑出来之前补了半句，“离我两米远。”

“Severus，”我有点有气无力的说，“安全距离都只有一点二米，更何况我们现在的状态……或许应该小于四十五厘米。”

“那么对我来说你很不安全。”他说着拧开了门把手走了出去，似乎不准备多加废话，于是我匆忙的跟了上去，走了两步拉住了他的手，他在那个瞬间僵了一僵，但是之后却头也没回的任由我拉着继续向前走去。

058

我推开寝室门的一瞬间，不知从哪里冒出来的水忽然就兜头浇了下来。我猝不及防之下被浇了一头一脸。

“Sirius•Black！”我愤怒了，一边对自己施干燥咒一遍寻找罪魁祸首。

“Prongs，你怎么能这么随意就判断是我干的，当心冤杀无辜啊。”他赖在床上，声音听上去有点阴郁，不辨真假。

“Peter没这个胆量，而Moony没这么无聊。”我说这，走过去试图把他拖起来，但他猜到了我的打算，死抱着被子不肯撒手。

“看在Merlin的份上！”他居然还大声的叫喊起来，“Moony，帮我制止他！”

“Moony才不会。”

“不，起码这次我会，”Moony平静的插画，站到我们轻松的分开了我们，“这次我们需要好好谈谈，所以，James，放松点，休战。”

059

“Oh，well，”最后我们各自坐好，假装都很严肃，然而天性使然，所有人都不小心的泄漏了一点笑意。

“第一个问题，”Moony的表情一如既往的非常温柔，他递给了我一只杯子，里面的液体呈现诡异的，带有荧光光感的绿色。“你们在一起了对吧。”

“对，”我点头，盯着那杯让人感觉会命丧黄泉的’饮料’皱眉，“我能不喝么？”

“这个你得问Sirius，”Moony不自然的耸肩，“他的杰作。”他选择性的无视了Padfoot的那句‘你明明也有份！’抗议。

“好吧……”我深吸了一口气，转向Padfoot，“Severus和我说让我所有都问你，因此，请解释一下可好？”

“不好，”他说着端起那只杯子开始晃荡，让我怀疑那饮料溅出来了好些，“看着这个，目前我们之间可是有深仇大怨呢。”

“……”

一片寂静。

“咦，你们都不说话么，那我来问问题好了，”Sirius似乎并没有意识到这种状况完全由他挑起，所以他’啪’的一声把杯子拍回桌上，义正严辞的看向我，“告诉我，你这么晚回来，是做了么？”

“……”

“Sirius•Black！”

Good，这一次出声的变成Moony了……

060

上帝保佑那饮料Sirius，希望他自制的饮料没有任何问题……

我不希望大半夜的还听说某人不得不去医疗翼……

061

有一个恋人会是什么概念？

在我未曾拥有的时候我不会花费时间去思考这些属于未知范畴的问题，而在我拥有之后，我也不会去思考，因为不能。

在太多太多的事情面前，人类思维其实无能为力。

“所以说你为什么这么热衷于学习，很有趣么？”我走到Severus身后，弯下腰搂住他的脖子，正好看见他在纸页上划出一长串的，会让人头皮发麻的学术性词汇。

彼时他正坐在草地上看书，位置符合他习惯的偏僻异常，某种程度上，能随时找到他才是我后来鼓动Marauders制作活点地图的根本原因。而此刻，暖金色的阳光轻柔的笼罩下来，营造出一种柔和的错觉，似乎连到他手里的羽毛笔都返着金光，一切都那么美好。

他书写的手停顿了下，却并没有抬头，“松手，蠢货Potter，你这样我写不好字。”

“well,我只是有点儿怨念你知道……课业就那么，那么重要？”我猜我的声音听上去有点儿委屈，但这种行为本质上该归属于贪得无厌，所以我松开了他，只是在那之前还在头顶上稍微蹭了蹭，这种幼稚的行为不出意料的收获了一枚白眼。

“所以你果然是视我为无物对吧，你看看我们说的话，长度压根不成比例。”我走到他的左侧屈膝坐下，努力让自己看起来显得更哀怨一些。

“闭嘴。”他停止书写的时间这次似乎延长了些，我估计他非常克制才做到没对我说出些更具攻击性的词汇。

因此我微笑了下，准备继续干扰他时，他却成功的用一个动作制止了我的聒噪。

他松开了扶着书沿的左手，伸过来，轻轻牵住我的，他的手心里覆着一层薄汗，那种坚实的感觉让我没由来的感到安心。

这种牵手的权利，让我知道，他在。

062

他从来不习惯说很多很多的话，因此即使他最终放下书本和笔，我所能听到的也主要是一阵阵喧嚣的蝉鸣。

我躺在那里，眯缝着眼睛，视线从他耳后的黑发下滑，在他瘦削的肩膀处停驻然后胶着在他修长却过于纤弱的背影，此刻他的身体弓成了一个微妙的曲线，流畅而动人。

“为什么你一直这么瘦呢，小Sev，看上去如此弱不禁风。”

他狠狠的捏了我的手一下，我知道我方才的发言里边有会触怒他的成分在，但是，那真的很有趣不是么。

“你的整个问题都充满问题，Potter，而对此我唯一的建议是把你吃下去的那些食物（像我一样）变成智商，而不是变成脂肪。”

“嘿Sev，你明知道那是肌肉，不是脂肪！”

063

他没有对那句调侃做出任何评价，我知道那原因只是他厌倦了再重复‘四肢发达’，因此我蹬了蹬腿重新做起来，趁他不备抽走了他的书他的笔然后跨坐在他的腰上，对着他露出了一个恶作剧成功的微笑。

他的嘴角抽动了下，道，“东西还我，Potter.”

“不，”我拒绝，把东西并到了一只手上，举得更高了点，“反正你够不到。”

这句话似乎使得他相当苦恼，而就在我准备提出诸如‘你亲我一下我换你一样’之类的交换条件时，他已经相当简单粗暴的处理了这个状况。

说真的我唯一的失算就是没有对他缴械！呃，好吧，其实我压根就没有想到他真的会用上咒语，在我们已经确定关系的这个前提下，而且居然还不是用来增进情趣！

当然现在想这些有的没的毫无意义，因为他已经从鼻子里发出了一声轻哼，不紧不慢的从我被石化了的手里面抽走他的东西，屈膝一顶把我掀在地上，慢悠悠的说，

“你对此毫无准备对吧，我猜。”

肯定句的语气。

再接着他把我的身体摊平，又把我的脸扭出了一个绝对很诡异的表情——我能为这个打赌！我都看见他眼睛里的笑意了。

“还记得你以前非常喜欢对我丢这个咒语？”他说，头轻微的侧过一个角度。

哦，该死，我真是爱惨了他这样的笑容，当然，我也恨死了Slytherin自带的记仇属性！

064

暑假的到来非常之快，只是这一次，两个月的漫长假期对我而言，不啻于一场灾难。

“开心点，James。”Moony永远是最贴心的那个角色，“据说暂时的分别是会对感情起到促进作用的。”

然而我只是默默的把被子扣在怀里，在床上又滚了一圈，刚好把脸埋进了被单里边。

“他不可能开心的起来的，Moony。”哦，很好很好，我就知道Padfoot绝对也会跟着过来凑热闹！他靠在床桅上，给了我一个颇有点悲悯意味的眼神，“瞧瞧他家那位的个性吧，古板又阴沉，而两个月之后——Prongs，最有可能的结果大概就是他把你忘啦！”

“滚！”我看也没看的就朝他脸上丢了一个枕头——他活该得到这个——随即一骨碌坐起身来，我猜我的头发一定乱的可以，因为连到Moony脸上都浮现出忍俊不禁的表情，但我现在已经没有心情去管这些闲事了。

065

虽然Padfoot是个混蛋，但他其实并没有说错什么，事实上，让我忧虑的也就是这种不确定的心情，所以我抄起隐身衣就跑，反正这个时间点Severus肯定在地窖，而我对他的寝室已经熟门熟路。

066

我抵达的时候他正在公共休息室，说实话待在地窖里我总有点儿生理性的不适，那儿太’冷’了，倒不是说我对于波光和银绿色有什么意见，只是在这样一个缺乏连在一起的长沙发与谈笑的地方，似乎任何举措都会打破那种微妙而脆弱的平衡。

令人觉得不适，觉得自己违和。

我走到Severus所在的位置，伸手揪了揪他的头发，然后又揪了揪。

他啪嗒一声合上了书，挺直了背，在原地一动不动的坐了几秒，然后他开口，声音里有些微的无奈，他轻缓的说道：“你永远这么闲，对吗？”

他其实并不需要我的答案，因为他说完这一句话后就收拾了东西前往寝室，当然，那也很可能是因为他知道继续留在这儿会让我的死缠烂打变本加厉。

067

寝室里并没有开灯，这出乎我的意料，我本以为小Black一定会在的，甚至连到同他打招呼的心理建设都做好了。

“他在图书馆，不用好奇了。”在我提问之前Severus就给出了答案。多年以来我一直猜测察言观色也是Slytherin的固有技能点之一，不过那并不重要，我看着他坐下来，脸转向我，道，“所以说，什么事情？”

我没有立刻做出回应，而只是靠到了离他最近的床柱上，目光从他的头发上滑落下去，我曾经考虑过干脆直接邀请他住去我家，但是最后我并没有开口问出这么愚蠢的问题，我只是装作很平静的说：“你暑假里回自己家过 ？”

“不然呢？”他看我的眼神似乎带了一点点疑惑，然而随即他就反应了过来，那种略带讥讽的神情就又回到了他的脸上。

“好好想想我过去的那些年都是怎么活下来的，Potter，我又不是什么失足少女需要你来保护拯救。”

“可是我想……”

“想要帮我？”他截住我的话，看上去颇为无可奈何，“你们Gryffindor都这样，你也不想想你要怎么帮，Potter，你不是全世界。”

“我……”他的话让我闭了嘴，尽管他并没有说错什么，但是关键在于这样的话像是一种质疑，他让我错觉我们的关系一不留神就会化为虚空。

068

“那，我先走了。”由于心情低落的缘故，我知道我的声音听上去会显得很低，但某种程度上，我并没有掩饰我心情的必要。

“等一下，”他忽然站起身，走了过来。递给我一张纸条，我不知道他是什么时候撕了纸并写好内容的，我只是盯着那张纸条带着些微锯齿的整齐切口发愣，听见他说，“我家的地址，希望你的凭你的大脑能找得到，还有，”他顿了顿，然后才继续道，“James，我想你必须得清楚一点，那就是我们都是独立的个体，没有谁是全世界，但那并不影响……我爱你，”最后的话他说的极快，而且一说完就直接把我推了出去顺带还甩上了门，闹的我彻底没能反应过来。

但是，当我捏着那张纸条，靠在他合上的门外的时候，笑容终于还是止不住的越来越深。

“谢谢你，Severus……我也深爱你，你知道的。”

069

“亲爱的Severus，展信好。”

划出这几个单词之后我就迟迟无法下笔，倒不是说没什么好说的，而恰恰是因为想说的太多太多，但是信纸太小，篇幅太短，于是那些尚未组织成语言的心情化为词句，纷纷跳跃出来，混杂在一起，凌乱不堪，也因此永远无法被连缀起来，被人收到，阅读。

如果思念能够传达……

如果墨水与纸张足够去承载……

如果道路，空气，时间都连在一起……

如果能没有阻碍……

最终我在信纸上落下一个轻吻，我知道我永远都不可能擅长温柔的言辞，但是语言又不是人类交流的唯一途径，不是么。

所以，在这种情况下收到的回信，对我来说无异于恩赐。

070

“Mr•Potter，我不懂你的大脑回路或者手部肌肉都退化成了什么样子才能让你写出这么一封言简意赅的信，浪费猫头鹰的体能毫无意义，以及，我郑重的，严肃的请求您不要在信件上附带那些诡异的零食，我的口味是正常的，而且吓到我或者我的邻居对您而言没有任何好处，您认为呢？”

其实就是这么几行字的内容，而如果剥离了那些讽刺的意义，恐怕这样稀薄的字句也就紧跟着所剩无几，然而我依然无法自控的一读再读，读到深处还要在床上滚上两圈好宣泄自己的情绪，最后我再次举起信纸准备继续读下去，透过散落下来的细碎阳光，我瞥先前被我所忽视的词句。

我不清楚它们是被怎样的墨水写成，只知道对着光的时候它们具有透明的质感，而一旦脱离光线，它们就会淡退下去，寂寂的消融在深色的纸张上。

“James•Potter I think I’m missing you.”

那句子的字迹过于潦草，我不知道那原因是过于仓促还是别的什么，我只是将指尖沿着那些词语的每一个弯折，牵连一一划过，然后将它的影像刻录进思维的深处。

那一瞬间我意识到我期盼开学，深切到不象我自己，可是每个人的人生，大约总都要在一个人的面前，理智全无一次才算完整。

071

如果，我只是单纯的说如果，预言的魔法，不再那么神秘莫测，而只是单纯的变作一种明了易懂的简单预测，与此同时它那些遮遮掩掩，拐弯抹角——简而言之，就是能让所有人都直观清晰的看见未来。

那么，世界会变成什么样子？

是人们都为了避免厄运而无所作为，抑或人们都为了避免厄运而疯狂行为？

抑或，无论采取什么措施，无论怎样试图做出改变，无论是否一不留神就踏入了其他的平行时空……也总有事情就是逃避不开，它们早已成为’你’的一部分，如影随形，命中注定。

那不是’谁’的过错。

就只是，简单到不能再简单的因果循环。

072

“这里，就是有求必应室。”我拉着Severus的手轻声道，事实上先前我已经对他提过使用方法了，只是亲自带着他来这里，还是第一次。

我把下口令的权利交给了他，因此门打开之后我毫不意外的见到了一个颇具Slytherin风格的房间，严谨的教室构成，排列整齐，装帧奢华的书籍，处理魔药的大量器材，那些都是Marauders中的任何一员都不会乐意去做出的设计，而奇怪的是我并没有在这种环境中感到压抑。当时我并不明白那是因为什么，直到后来我回想起那间屋子的细节布置，才意识到它同样属于Gryffindor，略暖的温度，带有些微果木香的空气，以及排略紧凑的桌子与松软的沙发，它们的颜色厚重而坚实，并不与银、绿色冲突，但是温暖，柔和。

其实我并不明白为什么这些混乱的琐碎之处我都能记得一清二楚，或许是因为它们已经与昏黄的灯烛之下，Severus脸上唇上的阴影联系在了一起，也或许是因为我曾在那沙发上拥抱过他，触碰过他的微凉而柔滑的衣料，又或许是因为我曾经贪恋的凝视过他摆在桌上的手……

他的形象存在于这里的角角落落，因而我将此处的每一个细节在回忆里烙刻。

073

其实，不论我将语句用的多缠绵都无济于事，因为在生活里它们从来毫无用处，就好比在有求必应室里的时候，往往都是他安静地在看书，写论文，调配药剂，而我们并不会时不时的就出言打断，如果换在以前，我绝无法想象有朝一日我也会如此平静，不用他人的关注就能镇定下来仿佛一瞬间内体会到细水长流。

“你在想什么？”Severus忽然走到我的面前来，看着我，整个人一如既往的沉浸在一种静默的气场里，他顿了顿，继续道：“都笑傻了。”

“当然是你啊，”我回答，从桌子上跳下去站在他面前，牵住他的手，假装深情的咏叹道：“你明知道的，我的小Sev。”

他的嘴角抽动了一下，似乎下一秒就会有讽刺脱口而出，然而最后他只是犹疑了一下，伸出手拍了拍我的脸颊，带些无奈的叹息道：“有时我会觉得我驯养了一只大型犬。”

“你说是就是，”我耸肩，抚上他放在我脸颊上的手，慢慢的摩挲，“尽管我的阿尼玛格斯是鹿，你知道。”

“好吧，所以我知道了Gryffindor盛产拉布拉多（Labrador）。”他站在原地没有动，声音里透出些微的笑意，就那样淡淡的，任我吻上他的唇。

074

“够了吗？”许久之后他问，视线是飘忽不定的，事实上我总觉得每次我们待在一起时他的注意力总是有些偏移，很难说哪种偏移是因为什么，不安全感人人都有，但他身上的那种不安全感或许已经可以称之为畏惧了，他是真切的，在畏惧未来。

“怎么会呢？”为此我深深的呼吸了一下，转过身将他推倒在一边柔软的沙发上，淡银色的月光以绸缎的姿态柔软的覆上发，眉，眼，在他的鼻梁处断开，然而又从领口处蔓延下去，我用手指摩挲着他的嘴唇，清晖之下，他的嘴唇看上去要比往日更加缺乏血色。

“我在你身边这件事，依然无法让你停止对未来的畏惧吗？”我咬开他的衣襟，吻过他的胸膛，听见他的喘息逐渐加快，感觉到他的手指慢慢缠进了我的头发。

“……你不能一直在我身边的。”随后我听见他说，那一刻他仰着头，目光里是一片混沌空茫。

“怎么可能，”我不由得笑了，道，“我会永远在你身边的，永远。”

对你他没有做出任何回答，而仅仅只是苦笑了一下。

075

我不喜欢那个苦笑。

但是思维深处的某些东西是难以改变的，它们根深蒂固的存在着，如果具现化的话，可能就类似于信仰，我不能触及他灵魂的深处，就算我能触及也无法改变。

这就是事实，苦涩非常。

“那么看着我，”我将手指插进了他的头发，一点点按揉下去，那是我所能极尽的全部温柔。

“看着我……”我一再重复这句话，忽然就觉得有种无力感，我凝视着他黑色的眼睛，却很难再分离出那些情绪，也很难再说些别的什么。

世上哪来那样浓郁的墨色，才能染成这样一双让人沉溺的眼睛。

我不知道他是否懂得我的所思所想，因为他拥住了我，把我按下去，我匆忙的吻着他，似乎这是能让我恢复平静的唯一办法。

为什么我永远无法看清楚你在想些什么？

因为我们一直活在两个世界里，James•Potter。

076

我一直把他送到地窖门口。

最后我们还是做了，不论什么时候，做爱似乎都可以将连任之间的感觉变个味，这在某种程度上过于激烈的行为会掩盖过小的问题，也能扩大过大的矛盾。

但这一次，对我来说就只是一种纯粹的抚慰——倘若灵魂无法相融，那么就让肉体相互纠缠这样自私而狭隘的想法。

“你确定你没事吗，Potter？”走着走着他忽然停下来，而我的脚步那时还没来得及收回去，差点被反拽的一个趔趄，而这种狼狈额度样子似乎成功的把他逗笑了下，尽管随即他就又恢复成了平日里那种严肃的模样。

那个问题使得我愣了一下，但是很快我就调整回了平日里嘻皮笑脸的调调，“你在担心我吗？”我反问。

他皱了皱眉，加重了语气，“Potter.”

“放心吧，”为此我吻了吻他的脸颊，“我没事。”

过了许久之后他点了下头，然后才松开我的手进了地窖。

而我一直不曾知道的事，在我转身之后，他又从地窖里出来，对着明明无法看见我身影的走廊站立了很久很久。

077

那一天我做了个及其漫长的梦，并不压抑，但是过于模糊，我能看见火光，看见成片的黑，看见飘忽不定的飞灰，能听见低徊的歌谣，闪电划破长空之后传来的雷响，以及树叶疯狂的躁动，能闻到花朵初开的清新气息，远东香料沉郁的味道，或许还有薄荷糖，五感彼此混杂，真实与幻象交错，而最后，什么都留不下。

然后梦醒，又是新的日子，梦境在现实中所能残存的，最终也就只是一点点几不可查的悲伤。

在此之后，各类事件接踵而来，我的时间精力被分散到各个角落，终于无暇去顾及那些指向未来的细枝末节，毕竟你看，挚友与家族彻底决裂，活点地图研制成功这样的大事件，第一感觉上永远比那些不清不楚的未知来的诱人。

好的坏的，欢喜的忧伤的，事件那么多又那么复杂，我唯一所能知道的就是，从彼此认识开始，我身边的所有人，或许也包括我，都已经变的太多了。

078

十月的夜其实已经足够冷了。

然而小Sev似乎永远不会在意这些，他只是很淡定的要走了我的斗篷，完全不在意我待在塔楼里却要看着他在活点地图上的坐标从图书馆禁书区跑到地窖又跑到禁林又跑到地窖最后却又跑去天问他的时候心情上上下下起起伏伏焦虑的一塌糊涂。

于是最终我还是没忍住，抄起地图就直奔了天文塔。

草叶上的露水应该还在凝结，风中湿润的味道透过表皮渗进肌腱，那样清爽的寒冷更加迫使我继续奔跑，似乎那样就可以更加温暖点一样。

但是能温暖的，也仅仅真的就是那么一点点而已。

我到达天文台的时候，除了在星光之下兀自沉默着，以彼此身上的阴影固执相拥的砖石之外，并没有看见任何人，但我知道Severus在，某一个角落，我的斗篷之下，大约捧着某种有关于黑魔法活着魔药学的禁书——不过如果被禁似乎也算不上什么“白”的魔药？所以还是统称为黑魔法类的书籍比较恰当——曲着膝，略单薄的脊背靠在石壁上，一字一字的阅读，他一定会很认真，认真到未曾察觉我的到来，而假如我过去掀开我的斗篷，他也一定只会云淡风轻的抬头说一声哦

他就是那么寡淡而认真的人啊。

然后我走向我推测的那个地方，摸索了一下，直接扯落了那透明的布料，而他也果然如我所料，皱了皱眉之后迅速抬头，发现是我之后稍稍放松了神经，最后淡淡的说了一声哦。

你看你看，和我预计的分毫不差。

079

于是我转过身往墙上一靠，等着他不再阅读站起身来——或许他还会记得要拍走衣袍上沾染的尘埃。

然而他只是合上了书而已。

“那么，Potter，我就不问你如何知道我的行踪的了，有什么要紧事吗？”他在要紧两个字上加了重音，仰着头问。

只是令我大脑充血口笨舌拙的可不是这句话。

Slytherin们大抵都有着过头的傲慢。因而俯视他们大多数时候是个幻想（体格差距过大的情况不予讨论），而一个Slytherin会乐意被俯视这种事情，更无异于痴心妄想，这个概念让我情不自禁的笑起来，大概是看起来太蠢了，因而直接被Severus喝停。

“收起那个笑……或者离我远一点。”他依然没有在看书，尽管此刻他也没有因为这个而看向我，他摸索着手里那本厚的过分的书本烫了金的封面，目光里的喜爱却远逊于悲凉。

“好吧好吧我不笑了，”我做了个投降的手势，在他身边坐下来，在他瞪我之前表明心迹，“放心我绝对不打扰你，你接着看书吧，我看你。”

他似乎是被我最后一句话恶心到，用一种吃了苍蝇的表情看了我一眼，但是几秒之后却又憋不住的笑了。

其实我并不明白有什么好笑，但如果他愿意笑，那么就是好。

080

“你…”他停顿了一会儿，摇了摇头，收回了自己的笑容，终于还是将书放到了一边，站起来仰头看着星空。

黑天鹅绒的夜幕上，金红色的星辰占了大多数，它们大多如同火光一般半明半灭，排列组合，彼此牵扯出不同的故事与情节，而那些光芒走过了几千万，甚至是几千亿年到达我们的眼前，无关现实的恢弘壮丽，却勾引着人们将它们奉为神明，对着终有一日陨落如雨或者转瞬即逝的它们许下愿望。

于是所有的虔诚，都成了虚诞。

“你在等流星吗？”过了一会儿我也开始仰望那片天空，下意识的半眯了眼睛，“除了我们之外不会再有谁在这个点儿约会了吧？”

“注意措辞Mr•Potter，你是自己跑过来的，而且我也不觉得会有流星……”他的话不曾说完就被划过天际的亮色给堵了回去，呼啸的风色在那一瞬间重了起来，然后又归于宁静。

“……wow.”我不太清楚我为什么要发出这样一声无异于自掘坟墓的感叹来打断僵局，可能是那个时间我的大脑朽坏了，以至于完全没有注意到这样的语调里会含有讽刺的意味，果然下一秒我就听见了他一生轻哼，甚至隐隐有了要收拾东西走人的趋势。

“唉，唉，”我连忙拉住他的手，指了指天空，“今晚大概会有流星雨，你要不要也来许个愿？”

他看起来是非常努力才忍住了翻白眼的冲动。

然后流星雨就开始了。

081

那真的是非常美丽而壮阔的天象，也因为太过于迷人而让人忘记了其本身不过时陨石滑落天际，燃烧自身奉献的声光热，数十秒的时间就耗尽全部心力，比之人本身更加脆弱不堪一击。

“许愿吗？”我又问了一遍，有那么一瞬间我觉得我的年纪大约是倒退回了五六岁，又蠢又白痴，还对此乐不此彼。

“我不会对着么虚假的东西许愿。”他虽然这么说，却依然望着那片仿佛流淌的天空，面颊上似乎有光闪烁，那样的眼神里包含着太多的渴慕，就好像下一秒他就能离开这个世界一样。

“所以你依然有心愿，”我说着，转了个半圈绕到他的身前，然后跪下，“如果虚假的星辰无法让你许愿，那么久对我说吧，你的愿望，即是我最高的指令。”我说话的时候一直望着他的眼睛，有光芒倒映在一片纯黑之中，复杂而动人，让我看不真切。

“……所有的愿望？”

“所有。”

“纵使它们……可能违背你的意愿。”

“只要对你有利。”

“……谢谢。”

最终我听见他说，声音那么清，可我就是知道他被感动了，于是我拉起他的手凑到嘴边亲吻，恰好瞥见他的睫毛仿佛鸦羽般颤动了下。

“我在配置一剂魔药。”过了一会儿他抽回手，由着我站起来搂住他。

“药材我会开给你，记得帮我去找，反正之前你就经常这样做了不是么。”他在我的耳边轻声说，呵出的气在空中凝结成白色，温暖非常。

082

说实话，他要的材料都出乎意料的正常，最起码没有什么“人鱼的眼泪”之类通俗爱情小说都爱用的玩意。

大半夜蹲在禁林里的时候我对自己这么说。

这让我不免回想起先前那张药材单让Padfoot震惊让Moony皱眉——当然肯定没有让Wormtail落泪就是了这个我可以确定。

“‘进入禁林之后遇到的第一棵槐木下的月光草草叶上的第一滴露水’这是什么不可思议的玩意！”Padfoot看两眼羊皮纸又看两眼我，“可不可解释下，他真的不是在故意刁难你吗？”

“他才不会。”我吹了个口哨应付Sirius的质疑。

“为什么我觉得你是自我安慰呢……”Padfoot在一边嘀咕，当然我是不会和他这种自家关系都理不清楚的人计较的，“他真的是有在配置药剂，事实上如果不是我发现我总觉得他甚至会自己跑去采这些……呃……好吧，这些确实不怎么正常的药材……但总之这和他让之前你弟弟采着玩玩的那些不一样。”

“Regulus？”然而我错误的估计了他的重点。

“……我是说，他之前，”

“算了，没事，这本身就没我的事，你自己去为了某人等露水吧，祝你好运。”这一次他看上去很正常，相当正常，正常到会让我产生怀疑，然而很多时候，很多问题，真的就只是与我们无关而已。

所以到底还有多久才会有露水啊，我在寒风中又打了一个喷嚏，不由自主的想，尽管那株植物其实很漂亮，但是在没有他陪伴的情况下，我果然还是不能对这些魔药原材料产生兴趣的。

083

第二天清晨起我就开始无法自抑的犯困，大脑里似乎煮起了南瓜粥，而周围一定还有人失神往里边倒了一大杯蜂蜜甜酒。

所以餐桌上的那一大堆东西看起来真实让人恶心。

我几乎是下意识的朝Slytherin的长桌那边看，怀着微妙的想要提神醒脑的心态，然后刚巧和Severus对上了视线，几乎就只是一秒的功夫我就来了精神，克制不住的想要来个眉目传情。

然后他淡定的砖头，起身，离席，整套动作行云流水，与此同时我仿佛是得到了灵犀一指一般明白我应该跟过去，起身的时候Padfoot出于不明原因踹了我一脚却没有说话，而那时我顾不上理会他。

084

“你看上去真糟。”他的第一句话就是这个，随后他抛给我一个小瓶子，绿莹莹的，在初生的阳光下异常炫目。

“喝掉，提神用的。”他没做什么过多的解释，就只是逆着光站在那里，仿佛有点疲惫的样子。

我一口气喝干了那瓶魔药，出乎意料的味道不错，而且效果明显。

“wow！”因为这我赞叹了下，说了一句算不得成功的恭维，“难怪他们都说你是天才。”

他回了我一个同样算不得成功的鼻音，然后从我手里拿回了瓶子，“我真搞不懂为什么你总能那么开心，明明所有的事情都是一团糟。”

“可是你在啊，”我笑了笑，将手背在脑后伸展身体，阳光落在脸上的温暖感觉非常舒服，“而且及时行乐是我的人生准则。”

“所以才无法看见危机。”他嘟囔了一句，忽然抽了一下我的脑袋，"你放药材就好好放，没事乱涂乱画做什么，如果第一个发现的不是我，你要把责任推给皮皮鬼吗?!"

"哎呀小Black知道又没关系，而且可不信他不知道，"我拉住他的手，直接把人往怀里一带，在他的耳边轻声细语，"而且你看，最后不还是你先看到的么？"  
"你真是毫无逻辑......知道么，我可以轻而易举的从你的言行举止中挑出一堆，一大堆的问题，而且......"他忽然停了停，用一声叹息终结了一串发言，安然的靠在我的肩上，我猜可能闭上了眼睛。

大约过了两分钟，他才直起身来，又塞给我一个小瓶子，"这个也是提神的，现在放开我。"

"能不放么?"

"我有课。"

这真是个叫人抑郁的事实。

"三天之后有求必应室见，我等你。"

分开之前他轻声道，目光飘忽着看向别处，只是我没意识这点。

"也许是我等你，考虑过这点没有Severus."

"不会，"他说这句话的时候语调异常奇特，"一定是我等你。"

085

你相信命运一类的东西吗？

超越想象，超越力所能及，超越所有的精密规划所有的麻瓜科学以及魔法奇迹。

你相信吗？

我们所有的悲欢，聚散，离合，一切的一切，缘起缘灭，都不过是被更高级力量所左右，决定的必然。

那么你又是否会叩问它们，为什么要如此，为什么非要如此。

086

有时候我也会去想有求必应室到底是个怎样的存在，魔力蕴藏于每一个角落，然而唯有灵魂的指引才能让其生效，那么有求必应室到底是怎样回应人们的祈祷，又能够回应多少？

当然走进去的那个瞬间，这些混沌的念头，便会被统统丢出脑海。

Severus正在把他的魔药装瓶，坩锅里只有不算多的一点，然而他手中的试剂瓶里也只有大约一半的样子，而那根滴管怎么看也就是支小号的。

“Severus，那支滴灌是连接着异次元，还是这种药剂太特别，那么多原材料都只能做这么点儿。”

我开了个玩笑，有点惊讶的发现他为此打了个激灵，试剂瓶都差点脱手。

“当心点好嘛，我以为不会吓着你的。”我走过去握紧了他的手，还没来得及多说些什么就被他吻住了唇，那个时候我不会明白这举动的意味，

我只是尝到略嫌苦涩的药剂的味道，它们在舌尖瞬间炸裂开来，仿佛一朵稍显苍白的焰火，而后那感觉一点点弱化下去，变成另一种甘甜。

算不上有意识，我的手开始在他的脊背上胡乱的抚摸，隔过衣袍那触感并不真切，但是微凉的温度与逐渐燥热的感官一同营造出一种踏实感，莫名的温存。

“James，”忽然他偏开头唤我，我才意识到拥吻之间他已经靠到了墙上，面颊上模糊的红晕对比着因为没有充足睡眠而泛白的别处皮肤显得过分鲜明，而险境下淡淡的青则更加证实了这一点，这一切都让我感到心疼。

“Well，我的错，”我说这放开了手，“我该让你去休息，好好睡一觉才对的。”

“……不是。”

那是我第一次看到他如此艰难的说出一句话，无关讽刺，不带悲喜，可是那么短的语句偏偏就滞涩了起来，像是微出口就先成了冰。

“这个，”他吵我举起了那只试剂瓶，我有些诧异他竟然没有在之前就放下它，毕竟他那么在意自己的试验，又怎么会允许它们被不小心的浪费掉。

“如果我要求，你会喝吗？”他明明是仰着脸望着我说的这句话，但有几缕发丝却恰好滑落下来，挡在他的眼前，和微妙的光影效果一起，阻碍了我视线的交汇。

“你的要求的话，当然。”我耸了下肩，从他的手里抽出那个瓶子，“我不介意第一个品尝，我信任你。”我说着把它举到眼前，通透的蓝一瞬间溢满视线，那色彩仿佛有生命，从瓶口处的清亮一点点深沉下去，最后在瓶底凝成墨色，其中间杂着闪亮的光晕，有那么一刻，我觉得这就是最美的魔药了。

“真美……”我感叹了下，“是做什么用的？”我摩挲着那个瓶子，玻璃因为被人长久的握住而带了暖意，非常舒服。

“记忆…这个，可以消除记忆，关于某个特定的人的记忆。”

“……什么？”我以为我听错了，可是在一个深呼吸之后，他却像是陡然坚定了一般，斩钉截铁的说道，“这是我唯一能做的James，喝了它，然后把我们之间的一切都忘记。”

空气在那个时间点安静了，热量飞速的从指尖流逝，然后消解成模糊的雾气，冷凝在我的镜片表面，因此我没能看清更多的细节，只记得铺天盖地的沉郁与悲伤，漆黑如云。

别露出这样的神情啊，你知道我会心疼的……

“哈……”我攥紧了那个瓶子，努力让自己不要吼出来，“能给我一个理由吗，到底哪里出了问题。”

“全部都是问题，如果是正确，那么今天的事情都不会发生，我们本来就不该在一起！”然而他比我先愤怒起来，只是不论怎样我都能察觉出某种不协调的无措与仓皇。

“你根本就只是害怕！”终于我也没能忍住，说出这句话的同时我错觉自己的身体都在发抖，尽管那可能不是错觉。

但这回他冷静了下来，没有回答，只是沉默的指了指门外。

是第一次，我感觉到这里的砖墙与月光是那么的冰冷无情，那些美丽动人的东西，也从来不属于我。

“为什么不回答，”我颓然的扶住他的肩，试图盯住他的眼睛，却只听到了很淡很淡的一声叹息，那是判词被宣读，索命咒响起，绝望在每一个角落里涌动的声音，而我，回天无力。

走到门口的时候我想起来那只玻璃瓶还在我的手里，与它接触的皮肤忽然感觉到灼烧般的疼痛，仿佛那上面浸过硫酸，于是我侧身将它放下，尽管某个声音在劝我砸碎它，但我终归只是选择了放下，那一刹我瞥见他清瘦的身影，似乎不曾移动般静止着，停滞在时空的碎隙里。

“你知道我最痛苦的是什么吗？”我自顾自的说，“你从来不乐意承认那些事实，永远试图去逃避，你的解决办法就是单纯的否认……我觉得……这才是懦弱吧，你说呢？”

那是我留下的最后一句话。

087

讲真，我很不明白Padfoot他们到底是出了什么毛病，且不论Sirius的安静到底有多初期，Moony你到底为什么要一直盯着我看，而且你看就算了，看着看着就转过去叹息一声是个什么糟糕的习惯，觉得我听不到吗？！

“所以到底是怎么了，”回塔楼的路上我终于忍不住爆发了，把手插进头发里相让自己冷静，当然这并没有成功。

“是我出了问题还是怎样，Merlin，你们弄的我像是成了个神经病。”

“说的好像你不是一样。”这是Padfoot。

“别刺激他好么，会起反效果。”这是Moony。

“不准无视我！快回答！”这是我。

“我没觉得你有什么…呃…问题…呃…“这是Wormtail。

这样混乱的对话持续了好一会，直到我瞥见远方的连廊里一个黑发Slytherin的身影，我确定我不认识他，可是有那么点儿微妙的熟悉感忽然在心底叫嚣了起来，像是复苏的感情，“那是谁？”我下意识的去问，却不料看Padfoot和Moony一个微妙的对视。

“介绍下你自己，Mr.Potter.”Moony忽然莫名其妙的开口，提了个不知所谓的问题，我为此哭笑不得了好一会，然而最终还是清了清嗓子开口答道：“James•Potter，Marauders一员，伟大的魁地奇选手，天才……并不喜欢上课以及，喜欢Lily？”最后一点说出口的我不知为什么觉得有些违和，然而又似乎没有。

“果然，”Moony微笑了下，拍了拍我的肩，“你很好，放心吧。”

“嘿，我不懂你们在说些什么。”

“意思就是你大概得了妄想症，别自寻烦恼了Prongs。”Padfoot则比较干脆的直接勾上了我的肩膀。

可是我总觉的有什么不对劲，然而所有的一切都在告诉我没出错，包括我自己的记忆。

“嘿，我忽然想起来，我是不是已经追到Lily了？”

“绝对没有，蠢货。”

“那为什么我会觉得我有个恋人？”

“都说了那是妄想了蠢货。”

“不准再骂我了Padfoot，别逼我对你恶作剧！”

于是很快我就又和Sirius陷入了争执，一如既往。

只是内心深处某个模糊的角落似乎在对我诉说着什么，可是当我想要窥探的时候，四下皆空。

不知为什么我又想起刚刚瞥见的那个Slytherin，想起那翻飞的袍角与略瘦的身形，脑海里似乎有许多画面骤然亮起，然后湮灭成灰。

那种感觉很疑惑，疑惑到让我有些无措，我忽然觉得手有些冷，随即发现只是有风呼啸而过。

我不知道到底发生了什么。

就只是，在这学校的某些地方，在某些忽然无法入眠的夜里，在嗅到某种魔药的香气的时候，我会没由来的觉得有点悲伤——有一点。

仅此而已。

＝＝＝＝＝＝

088

我一直以为，对于一个人的观点，应当是难以发生根本上的变更的，但是对于某些跳脱于常识范畴的角色，或许这个理论并不适用。

“是，‘肯定不适用’哦，Snape学长。”

说话的是小Black，我’可爱的室友’，非要形容的话，他属于我难以概述的那类人，尽管与此同时他也乏善可陈。

“如果你不介意，或许你可以给我留一个相对安静的空间。”我选择了相对温和的方式来表达不满，反正小Black的智商足够听懂我的弦外之音。

他默默的对着自己比了一个噤声的手势，收拾了东西离开，算是做到了我的要求，于是我可以继续去思考先前的问题。

那位Mr•Potter，到底是出了什么问题。

简单的来说，他终于不再执着于Lily，这本身是个好消息，但让我困惑的是他并没有因此而不再执着于我，与之相反的，他似乎更加执着了。

几乎不用花费心思我都能察觉那种不加掩饰的目光，每一秒都让我感到如芒在背，恶心的想吐。

只是并无可能。

089

小Black经常在深夜的时候出走，过一个小时左右之后回来，再上缴一些常见而且没有大用处的草药给我充当帮他隐瞒的代价，其实他误会了，我只是没有说出去的必要。

毕竟对有些人来说，夜晚真的是太过于漫长了。

那段时间里Slytherin当中已经开始流传起了隐秘的传说，关于’那位大人’的一切，像是渗透一样自人与人间的口耳相传迅速蔓延，有些人对此及其感兴趣，比如小Black。他一直坚定的认为力量的作用大过一切，尽管认真的说我和他一样认同这点，但’那位大人’总让我怀有隐约的担忧。

我同Lily谈过这些，为此她明艳的绿色眼睛里少见的盛了我不能分辨的情绪。

“你不会参与这些的对么Sev，既然你也觉得危险？”她在无意识的卷着她的红发，那是她陷入某些较困难的思考时习惯性的动作，我一度非常熟悉，就像她熟悉我一样。

“你明明知道我的回答，Lily，我只会确保你的安全。”

“尽管你知道我会为此而担忧，对吗？”

我没有回答这个我们都知道答案的问题。

“到那个时候你会明白的，陪我演一出决裂的戏好么，我需要你的安全。”

“你清楚我不会拒绝Severus，毕竟这就是你表达关切的方式，只是，”她做了一个深呼吸，“那真的是很伤人的。”

那几乎成了一个预言。

090

这段时间里我总会有一种诡异的被盯梢的错觉，称之为错觉是因为我没有明确的证据更无法确认那是谁或者谁们，但是那种被注视的感觉真切恶心到令我不能忽视，让我不得不想起某个Gryffindor，只是理智很清晰的告诉我那并不可能，偶尔我也会揣测他是否是在谋划什么，然而以他的性格，是并不会喜欢那种报复的，他一直热爱的从来都是心血来潮。

他是那样清楚浅薄，明了易懂的人，可是我却无法理解他的思维模式或者行事方法，他，以及他们，永远游离在计划之外，时不时就会给你丢出一个’惊喜’。

出于这样的理由，我开始反观察他们，只是留心一下各种消息渠道并不难，而小Black的言语中也往往藏着各种讯息，当然这是因为他不曾想过掩饰。

所以我最重从Sirius•Black哪里得到了那个作为起源的消息，尽管代价几乎就是我的命，而在后来我知道他就是存心那么去做，可是我却不能干脆的向过去一样指责更多。

事实上，我从来就不能在指责人一事上做好，从始至终都不能。

091

James•Potter就是矛盾源，他的感情滞重粘稠，看向我的视线又过于锋利而冷，中和起来却让我有种可以取暖的模糊错觉，然而结论依然是我想要拒绝挣开，可是命运从来不能自主。我的年岁就好像是搭建在虚空一片的荆棘花园之上，暗夜里血色的月光照耀，无人侍弄的野草疯长，封住连通外界的道路，早早枯萎的玫瑰力竭般留下最后的香气，黏腻浓郁，惹人作呕。

所以姑且假装我只是疑惑，如果Mr•Potter仅仅是不想连累他的兄弟所以才不能让我死，那么他之后的行为到底是什么原因。

失血带来强烈的冷意，仿佛由内而外被冻结起来，于是疼痛都变的可以忽略，大脑的运转滞缓，开始变的只能接收信息而不能处理，到最后甚至无法接收，仿佛死亡。

只是那个矛盾的人这一回带给我的违和感太重，就好像他是真心关心我的死活一样。

而从来都不打讨喜的小Black对此表示，“Severus学长，我觉得他是认真的。”

认真什么呢？

然而小Black出奇的没有再说些什么后续，他安安静静地坐在那里看他的古代魔文笔记，只有这时他性格里纯粹Slytherin的一面才会明显的体现出来，换言之，大多数时候他都更类似Gryffindor，而那也正是他被微妙排挤的原因之一，某些意义上，甚至超过了他哪位哥哥的影响，所以尽管他是货真价实的找球手，他也依然不受欢迎，和我一样。

所以我不会介意他待在医疗室，但是这并不代表，我不介意他和他哥哥在我的面前发生争执。

092

Sirius•Black的到访纯属意料之外，就算我们勉强说他来是情理之中，那么他带来的消息就是意料之外，而我没有在第一时间就想办法赶他出去则是个彻底的错误，尽管当时我的身体条件并不允许我赶他出去。

于是在某个午后，在令人头疼的虫鸣，晃人眼睛的耀黄太阳光，浓郁过头因而不停刺激他人呼吸道的药味里，那个罪魁祸首，维持着他那种我行我素的态度，说了一句异常严肃的话。

“有一件事我必须告诉你，毕竟事关Prongs，而且不论我多不想承认，他都喜欢你。”

所以这大概是个崭新的恶作剧。

我有些困倦的扭开头去，试图强迫自己入眠，又不是没在凄厉的犬吠里睡着过，我对自己说。

然而某只狂犬是存心不想让我安生，不，他们是从不想让任何人安生。

“喂，你到底有没有在听，我说，James，我那可怜的兄弟，他他妈的喜欢你。”

“注意你的言辞Black，别忘了我在这儿是谁的杰作，也别忘了我完全可以让你们那位非人类的兄弟退学走人。”

“根本原因是你自己恶毒到不行，要我说你就是……算了，我是说，你就不能去想象James为什么会去救你，他都那么在意你的死活了。”

“那是当然，毕竟我的生死直接与他的前程相关。”

“你……”

他终于被噎住了。

“愚人节笑话讲得不错疯狗Black，”我摇了摇头，“只是抱歉我没那么蠢，或者说大脑没和你们一样退化到水泥都不如……起码我知道喜欢一个人绝对不是一直恶言相向……有谁这么以为，你么？”

“够了，别和我说这些鼻涕精，喜欢你的人是James又不是我！”我不太清楚我前一句话到底是哪里激怒了他，导致他眉头紧皱双手握拳，但我知道我是被哪一句激怒的，只是在我开口之前，焦点转移了。

医疗翼的门被轻轻推开。

”Severus学长，我……“

一室静默。

093

有时候我会想小Black到底能不能选择一个正确，不正常的时间点出现，因为最起码这样，他，和他那位’兄长’，就不会在我的面前，我的病房里，毫无逻辑与智商的争执起来。

我并不懂他们的重点，我只知道我被吵的头疼。

不论是疯狗越来越大的声音还是小Black越来越快的语速都对我的神经造成了极严重的负担，更何况我根本不关心他们兄弟之间狗血透顶的恩恩怨怨，但是他们都成功的把目中无人做到了极致。

我终于忍无可忍的丢了一个静音咒。

两个Black无声对视的场景莫名滑稽，太过相似的脸与太过不同的表情。当我觉得这场无声的默剧会上演很久而我可以就此安心睡下的时候小Black忽然狠狠的推开了他哥哥然后跑了出去，后者趔趄几步好容易才在撞倒东西前停住。

不知为何，他在原地站了很久。

他走之前留给我一个有些疲惫的眼神，与用魔杖写在空气里的一行字：“James是真的喜欢你。”

我对此回以一个嗤笑。

094

然而我做到总是看见我所想，毕竟生活从来都恶心的出人意料。我意图劝说自己原因是某人已经做到了我无法避之不见的程度，可是如果我真的不想去接受，那么闭目塞听也不是那么难的事情，因此能够得出结论，我并非没有相信。

所以我身边那种总有人走过的感觉并非假象，所以果然孤寂成瘾，然后就只能在泥淖里越陷越深了。我觉得我是魔怔了，被这种问题困扰的神智恍惚，以至于午夜惊醒的时候莫名其妙的喊出一声Potter——真实愚蠢且尴尬透顶。

如果那位隐形来客没有突然撞到角落的玻璃瓶。

那些声音让我瞬间清醒，可是正当我准备下床的时候那种被窥探的感觉骤然消失，整个房间里安静到只有空气流动的声响，现在只有我一个人。在我意识到之前，被角已经在我手里被攥成纠结的一团，我木然的松开它，转脸看到月色是过分耀目的一片银白。

我讨厌太过耀眼的东西。

更何况，谁能保证这不是又一个精心设计的恶作剧，一个等待着他人跌入的火坑骗局，一个陷阱。

可笑的天真。

“但你只是不信，”Lily这么对我说，她火红的长发燃烧般温暖，单手托腮，精致的绿色眼眸对上我的，“你不该欺瞒我的，你明知道我能看清一切，”她摇了摇头，眼睫轻微的下垂。

“然而我没有欺瞒你，任何。”

“因为你同时也在欺瞒自己，”她又开始卷她的红发，咬了咬下嘴唇，“如果非要我说，亲爱的，你们怎么就能确定自己最开始拥有的那份感情？”

我张了张嘴，但那只是徒劳无功。

095

如果再花费时间去回忆我到底是为什么会接受James•Potter那终归也只是毫无用处。这种混沌一片的东西注定无法形容，它们抽象而主管，唯一能准确判断的就只有强烈与否。

只是受目光所限，我所能察觉的大多是癫狂与憎恶，过分晃眼的阳光，凄厉刺耳的尖叫，皮肤被击打而发出的粘腻脆响，它们堆叠起来，在脑海里摇摇欲坠。

附骨之蛆。

只是Lily从没有错，她知道我对James•Potter的看法从来模糊不清，她是我最为厌恶却又最为艳羡的顶点，有些东西被埋在阴暗潮湿的角落里，四周的杂草紧跟着恣意生长，只是就算遍布了面目可憎的青苔，该在的还是在，不会折损一丝一毫，而更大的可能性，则是那些东西本就是疯长的杂草，蔓生的青苔，逐渐在我的眼前扭曲着舒展开他们丑陋的一枝一叶，叶片边缘锋利粗糙的锯齿亦清晰可见，只是我无动于衷，任由它们侵蚀一般充斥占据我的全部视线。

James•Potter送来的礼物，James•Potter留下的东西，James•Potter无声的陪伴，James•Potter漫长的注视，James•Potter，James•Potter，James•Potter……铺天盖地一般，我的世界里忽然全都是他的倒影，哪怕是闭上眼环顾四周，依然是重重叠叠无穷无尽。

根本无法平静。

096

那段时光整个就是一片光怪陆离的诡异铅灰，幻想一般，仅有的色彩每分每秒都在飞速逃离，Lily温驯甜美的笑容被我以保护之名篱于樊笼之外，被利益价值所牵扯的同僚冷漠的面孔也都只是幻影，而小Black过早的退场于是所有的印象也都不甚清晰，最后只剩下一个，傲慢的，自大的，可以叠加无限贬义词的，然而他是有颜色的，固执的靠近，沉默的签售，像是某些美好的回流。

并非不知道夜晚的时候他在，并得不知道他留下了那些药材，可是总还忍不住，就对小Black摊牌了，就当着他的面。

或许是我自己犯傻，可是谁说我就不能偶尔沉溺一下，只是沉溺一下的话，尽早抽身离去的话，是什么事都不会发生的吧。

自欺欺人而已。

从我不再回避和他谈话开始，从我接受了那份无名的圣诞礼物开始，从我不曾检举他的行为开始。

从最初的最初，伊始的伊始。

然而如果只是这样，那倒也是不坏的，如果只是假装可以维系普通的关系，似乎也真的是可行的路径。

只是对面交流的时候，彼此各怀心思，相互心知肚明。

097

很多年之后我知道我的少年时代被人们如何评价，为此他们不吝于写出大把大把的溢美之词，重重堆叠起来，好似它们能改变什么似的。

愚人的悼念方式。

那段时间我正秘密的和Lily商讨到底要如何演出一场决裂的戏，每每提到这个的时候她的嘴角总是会不自觉的下撇，一点都没有平日里甜美的感觉，可是我们前行的路都太远太渺茫，所以其实没有人有权利去指责他人的选择，不论那到底是出于什么目的。而与此同时我越来越迷惑纠结于那些关系，心甘情愿的深陷泥淖，然后被人反问说到底是不是在可怜Ptter学长。

说出这句话的小Black靠在离我不远的一棵树下，膝上摊着一本书，和他的蠢哥哥相类的脸上却挂着一个很Slytherin的微笑，有种令人不快的阴翳缠绕在他的身旁，某种程度上他背负的多过我，但是如果提及那些就未免过于亲密，是与我无关的事情。

“我以为你的兴趣应该集中于不久的魁地奇赛事上，我们尊贵的找球手。”我收回了视线，心烦意乱之余更多了疲惫。

“然而总有人比金探子更难寻找，学长很清楚这个不是么。”

我权当没有听见他的声音。

又过了好一会，我听到书页被飞快的翻动，沙沙的声音不绝于耳，此刻小Black一定是正放任书页被风疯狂卷动，而自己本身又陷入了惹人嫌弃的悲伤。

“明明有血缘的牵绊啊……可是我，该怨恨它，还是改庆幸，至少还拥有它呢？”

那是我并没有分给他哪怕一星半点的关注，我的思维被我自己搅得纷乱不堪，而关键问题只有一个，我对James•Potter到底是不是可怜。

……

怎么可能啊。

098

所以我才会自己去选择解决问题的方法，虽然那看上去非常之糟糕，去和Gryffindor们争执吵闹，就算矛头本该是Sirius也无济于事，那行为归根结底就是我自己旁观小Black发神经之后也神经发作，又或者热起来的天气直接搅乱了大脑以至于行为都不再理智，可是如果说要去道歉那更加是不可能的事情，或者说，我隐隐的更期待那这关系就这样断掉，既然连到同Lily之间我都可以选择彼此遗忘，那么就算这感情更为强烈又如何，反正在我前行的道路上，它们都是不必要的徒劳。

也就是在那段短暂的无人打扰的时间里，我从书上看到了那种传说中的魔药，配比其实很简单，但是备注的效果却无比让人心动——相爱的人饮用，可以忘记所有与那份爱有关的片段与并模糊那个人——贴心可爱的像是让人可以就此没有后顾之忧，可是我在偌大的图书馆里瞬间觉得有些寒冷，那些风投过皮肤钻进心脏，我下意识的把书折起抱进怀里，靠近心脏的位置，然后才慢慢意识到那种寒冷来源自那本书。

可是……

我模模糊糊的意识到，那或许是让我可以放纵一下的转机，可是这种机会到底是会带来希望还是彻底的绝望，从来不会有人知晓。

快要OWLs考试了，我这么劝说自己，意图把这当成安慰，反正，我从来都是一个人的。

099

最后我还是配置了那只药剂，使用的还是我该称呼为恋人的人献宝一样捧给我的材料，我想他一定不会相信我对着坩埚熬煮的时候手都在颤抖，甚至有一次我盯着锅内太久直到眼睛干涩，眨了眨想放松下的时候却不由自主的掉了眼泪，这些他当然都不会懂，这些也都不重要。

我只是在最后告诉他之前先自己喝下了药剂，然后将它们用一个吻交换出去，那是妥帖也最合适的方法，足够让我们安安静静地面对遥远的未来。

只要闭上眼睛。

明天再相见的时候，就会只是路人而已。

000

未来会是什么样  
黑发黑眸的少年啊  
月光下的日子会沉默  
星星家的孩子都长大  
湖底的睡美人  
知道身为旅人的骑士曾为你哀悼吗  
还有  
还有那个占据了你梦境的男孩  
牵着他翠绿色眼睛的新娘  
婚礼举行的时刻，我亲爱的  
走向天堂  
不要悲伤难过，或者哭泣  
因为未来是遗忘的姊妹  
而遗忘是永恒的甜蜜


	2. 《自深深处/From Deeply Deep》番外《当局者迷与旁观者清》

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 你看那天明前的山岭
> 
> 深沉的伟岸，暮色的苍茫
> 
> 遥远，与美
> 
> ——你的眼瞳有星辰埋葬。

Remus•Lupin

我不知道该怎样讲述这个故事，不论从何种意义上，他对于我的朋友们来说都太过于残忍了。是的，残忍，我唯一能够选用的只有这个词，或许是出于Slytherin的某种共通性，他们最后选取的收局方式往往完美的不可解释，虽然必要复出的代价叫做人情。

但是，那全是，并且也只是他们之间的事情，与我毫无干系。

如果可能的话，我甚至隐隐的不想发现尾行着Sirius的小Black的身影，虽然这样并不能改变什么，但是如果我不知情的话，也就不用承担这种没有由来的自责。

“看着哥哥会觉得安全很多。”小Black这样对我解释他的尾行，说这话的时候他的头发挡住了他的眼睛，但我直觉那里面并不会有阴翳，日常状态下的小Black眉眼纯粹而目光通透，嘴角的弧度带有精心训练而出的礼仪印痕，但是那些时候他却比在Sirus面前显得更为活泼，明亮而光彩，让人能够轻易的把他和那个Slytherin的优秀学生和找球手联系起来，就像我面前的这个一样，随后我意识到其实他一直都是个鲜活而勇敢的人，只是一旦到了Sirius•Black面前，他就会在一个瞬间呈现出无可救药的懦弱表象。

像是电光火石一样，我忽然就发现他们之间从来不是什么简单的兄弟纠葛。

只是最后我也只能无声的拍拍他的肩，示意我能理解他的行为，微温的阳光透过树叶，有一点投射到他的头发上，构成一小块银白的光斑。

“我想离哥哥近一点，一点点就行。”Regulus说，抬起手挡了挡透亮的光线，微笑的时候又清又浅。

“或许你该进Gryffindor的。”最后我只能说些无关痛痒的话。

他对此报以一个笑。

“怎么说呢，Slytherin也没什么不好，而且我姓Black啊，”那个时候他端着我带给他的Sirius特调•夏日提神专用•口味独特饮品，想了想终于喝了一口，然后整张脸都夸张的皱成一团，最后却也没有像某些人一样毫无顾忌的吐出来。

“Remus，”他在把那饮料咽下去之后歪了歪头，好像是在认真思考什么似的，“我和哥哥彻底闹掰了，以后应该不会在这样做了。”

“是么。”我说，并没有很意外于这个结果，“不过你前段时间不是刚刚生过病么，还是不要给自己太多心理压力为好。”

“我没事的，什么都没有。”他把饮料杯递还到我的手里，垂着头的姿态让我想到Snape——当初他准备好了要给James喝记忆清除剂的时候也是相类似的姿态，那个姿态让我直觉会有什么不好。“真的没问题么，”我犹疑了一下还是忍不住和他确认，“我记得你生病也是因为Sirius的缘故，或者你想要一个道歉。”

他笑着叹了口气，“从来都不是哥哥的错，”他望进我的眼睛里，瞳孔里好像是有星星，“我的错，我一个人的事情。”

又过了很久，他终于说，“谢谢你，Lupin.”

那是在他失踪前，我和他最后的交集。

Regulus•Black

很难说那到底是种怎样的感情。不过如果真的要我拿自己放到解剖台上去分析我和哥哥之间的种种，我却也做出出来，毕竟，也没有其他的兄弟范本案例拿来让我当参考，于是我也只能自己给自己养成一些糟糕的习惯，比如深夜游荡，去天文塔顶楼看星星之类，当然那时我并没有‘有朝一日’这可能会被哥哥发现的知觉，可是如果我有这种知觉我还会不会去做呢，这样的问题又是归结为一个未知数了。

那天晚上哥哥突然就在天文塔等着我上来，其实我不怕他对我愤怒或者厌恶，这种情绪他从我进入Slytherin开始就有了，并且从来没有好转过，我只是对于最后一个安静的栖身之所都被打破这样的事情感到没有由来的惶惑和恐慌，就好像所有的事情都暴露开来，而他还非要步步紧逼，要我去认可那些我一个字都不想说的真相。

值得一提的大概就是那个晚上哥哥他在高楼之上的背影，他永远是把背影留给我而脸容留给夜空的，但是那个瞬间他看上去特别安静，像是石像一样，其实如果他愿意，他随时可以优雅俊美的像一副油画。那感觉让我窒息般的想哭，我屏着息倒退，却看见他转过身来，视线慵懒的下垂，讽刺的方式明朗而熟悉，“晚上好，Mr•Black.”他在我们共享的姓氏上加了重音，几乎是咬牙切齿的调子，好像要渗出血来。

“哥…哥…”我机械的发声，避无可避，只能看着他忽然投向我的视线，仿佛一瞬间被掷于冰窟深处，腿脚上攀附了细小的雪花，步伐被生生牵扯，再无法行进。

“我迟早会脱离家族，就冲着有你这么个弟弟，一见我就想要逃跑，这么多年你到底有什么长进？”他想我走过来，步伐比平时更慢，耳朵里有规律的脚步碎碎的飘进，眼睛里的背景被挤占，他站在我的面前，不需要说什么我就几近昏厥。

我开始颤抖起来。

最初像是因为寒冷，可是我抓住自己的手臂却发现我无法停止，于是我慢慢的意识到更重要的原因是他在我的面前，

而我根本不在意他到底说了些什么。

那天之后我生了一场大病，病好后又听说Potter学长和Severus学长的关系又如坠冰河，只是我真的很累了。那场病里我翻来覆去地梦到过去的事情，比如小时候他教我练习法术，带我从庄园跑出去玩，被父母的责罚的时候将我身后一扯说都是我的错，但那都是在入学之前了。

入学仪式上分院帽的声音老旧的像是落灰，他对我说出的言语可怖甚至连博格特都无法比拟出，毕竟那个只能模仿物体的种族不可能读取了我的内心然后告诉我：“Black家的孩子啊，你更适合Gryffindor.”

我记得我当时的掌心一片湿滑冰冷，但是心情却绝望而又甜蜜。

Gryffindor的长桌离我并不太远，而我在分院帽下闭着眼睛一而再再而三的祈祷，Slytherin，我重复着，直到分院帽先生终于认可了我的观点，走下去的时候我觉得我整个人都在飘荡，心脏过了很久才终于回落停到胸膛，那沉闷的跳动的声音让我得以去无视那个我最在意的目光，反正他根本不会想到这些责任总要有人来背负的，但如果哥哥想要抛弃这些远走的话，那我滞留此方也不是不能忍受。

所以说，都是过去的事了。

Sirius•Black

我以前从不曾知道，有个弟弟是多么复杂且麻烦的事情。

只是现在让我去回忆的话，小时候的记忆全部和Regulus牵扯不清，似乎从我记事以来他就在那里，跟在我身后，安安静静。

我大抵是嫉妒过他的。

那个时候我的思维方式非常单纯，或者说直到现在我都是秉承着同样的准则在行事，如果我乐意那就去做，后果和他人实际上并不关我的事，而Regulus就完全是另一种人，软弱而沉默，在父母看来却就变成了乖巧温和，大人们从来不吝啬于将我和Regulus相互对比，然后得出一大堆一大堆狗屁不通的陈词滥调。

可是听到这些的Regulus每次都是不为所动的样子，黑发垂下来挡住他的面容，手指机械的握着什么他所能碰触到的器皿，用力太大已经于他手部的皮肤上都能凸显出细细的青筋，侧影看上去过分的单薄，他甚至不看向我的模样往往能直接引爆我的愤怒，而如果在此之后他还要小心翼翼的走进我叫我哥哥的话，我甚至都会发生小幅的魔力暴走。这种没有由来的愤怒让我一直不想承认这个弟弟，出了面容能证明的牵绊之外我们就是两个极端，他甚至能做到毫无怨言的接下那些被我随手丢弃的负担。

说到底是我不配当这个哥哥。

他每一次跟在我身后拉扯我的衣角，每一次微笑着用尚还软糯的声音呼唤我，每一次指出书籍上好玩的东西给我看，每一次又学成了什么法术高兴的同我展示，直到后来他正式进入学校，面对我的时候才显得躲躲闪闪而不自然，他的世界看起来那么小，而最开始的时候却几乎就是在围着我打转，他看上那么听我的话，却又固执的要走到限他自己，以及我，都不愉快的地方。

他像是自我牺牲一样的行为让我不解，这种感情根本就与学院，家族，或者其他什么没有干系，就只是，明明我看着他在我身边长成现在这样，可是我却根本看不懂他。

直到很久之后我才知道我到底拥有怎样一个弟弟，可是那个时候他的一切都已成定局，沉默的埋葬在那片我无法去往的冰冷湖底，连尸骨都没有，就像老旧的朽坏在时光里的书页，风一吹就化成纸灰飘散在时间里。

每一片都无靠无依。

然而最早的时候，我还什么都不清楚的时候，我知道我其实是喜欢他的时候，我像是要借着圆满别人来圆满自己的时候，去帮着Prongs和Snape在一起的时候，我到底是在想些什么呢？

当时那个濒临失控的我，到底有多不想去面对我就是喜欢他的事实呢？

Prongs给我的消息让我不得不到天文塔去，血脉相连的某种直觉告诉我他一定会走到那里，并不是说那里多浪漫还是怎样，但是那里离星空最近，离我们的姓名最近。可是当我在建筑物的顶端仰首凝视漫天星辰，忽然意识到它们是川行了几千几万年才抵达这个世界的，就好像我说出口的话不一定就是真实，我传达的感情，也其实是早已经死去了很久的东西。

我听见他来到此处的足音。


	3. 《自深深处/From Deeply Deep》番外《如果有天堂》

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 我一直在等一个人，而这里所有人，也都在等一个人。
> 
> ——题记

嘿，如果你看到这里，那么所需要的事情也已经不多了，首先自我介绍一下，我是James，James•Potter，和在座的所有一样，一个幽灵。

谈论生前事在这里是很不礼貌的行为，我是说，这儿并不能算严格意义上的天堂，我甚至不知道它到底在不在天上，唯一可以确信的就是，我们都在等人。强烈的感情与未了的遗憾会让灵魂滞留，然而我也分不清到底怎样才算得上是强烈，比如说，我就没有看到Lily，当然或许看不见她是好事，不是说我爱她或者怎样，就只是，在死亡的那个瞬间，记忆恢复了而已。

我始终还是在等Severus.

在这里的每天我都无所事事，实际上这儿本身也就没有什么事，看看那些滞留的最久的灵魂吧，他们到最后甚至会忘记自己所有过去的经历，可怜巴巴的守着自己的姓名和他们等着的人的姓名，他们已经连到自己到底为什么在等都忘了，却还是坚定的等着，再等着。

当然这事儿也不是全无好处的，最起码在这里可以通过云层一样的镜子看到想看的人，没有空间限制，但是必须记得你想念的那个人的名字和样貌，所以，那些已经忘记了太多的人，连到这样唯一的消遣也失去了。说到这儿，还是有那么点值得一提的，最起码我不是一个人等在这儿，好歹我还有个熟人，姑且算是熟人，Regulus•Black，他比我到的更早，所幸也离开的更早。

等人的过程漫长而无聊，我是说，纵然你可以守着镜子看他们过的每一分每一秒，但是你也不能总是做这些，那样的话神经太紧张，呼吸太急促，身体太痛苦，虽然我们的确是死了，但是还并不能完全适应死亡的状态，只要意识还没有消弭，只要还能听见看见，还能思考，人们就总还错觉自己是活着的。

“所以你最后就去……well，很勇敢的行为。”很偶尔的时候我会和小Black聊他的过去，更多的时候我们都是针对我们在镜子里看到的事情说话，但其实到了后来我们都不愿意再看了，一来看了也不能改变什么，二来那只会让等待的过程更难熬。

但是说真的，我都不明白我是该盼着他来还是盼着他不来，变成局外人的身份糟糕透顶，我当时大概想这么对小Black说的，然后我从他的眼睛里看到了一样想法，所以，好吧，随意了。

后来Sirius还是到了这儿，那天我没和小Black聊天，也没有看镜子，所以实际上我已经忘了过了多久，那时候我已经丢了一部分记忆，不算太严重，最起码没有小Black严重，但是我忘记的那一部分已经使得我不好去参与他们的兄弟重逢——我搞不懂这儿的运行机制，似乎重逢的时候所有的心结都能打开？但是谁知道呢，反正重逢之后，就都该尘归尘土归土了。

我还是在等他。

一直一直在等。

如果说真要有什么遗憾的话，不，已经不该有遗憾了。

**Author's Note:**

> 这一篇其实算是致敬文吧，可是风间太太已经出坑，所以这似乎没什么意义……整篇正文花了大约一整年的时间，虽然最后其实也并没有多长，区区四万多字，只是讲了一个晦涩不清的故事。但是，JPSS这个cp，该说其实是我难以描述的那种感情，如果他们之间真的发生过什么，那么那故事一定苦涩又让人难过，可是那种感觉正因此才令人迷醉，仿佛上瘾，其实本身写的时候有很多想说的，可是最后文章写完了，又没什么想说的了。  
> 之后这篇文还有两个番外，一个用来补全黑兄弟，另一个用来补全我自己内心的他们。  
> 全文42000+，谨以此纪念我最青涩的那段年华，以上。


End file.
